Danza entre titanes
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un estudiante de la Academia Jaeger para volverse un piloto de estas maquinas colosales y así pelear con los monstruos que amenazan al mundo. Su ídolo, aunque nunca lo va a admitir, es Yuuri Katsuki, el piloto con el mayor tiempo en servicio. Ambos tienen mucho en común: Son huérfanos del mundo. [Au Pacific Rim]
1. Ídolo

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri! On Ice** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Au Pacific Rim. Ciencia ficción. Muerte de personajes canon. Guerra. Drama. Homosexual. Relaciones sexuales. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** .NO ME MATEN, por el amor de Jesús. No me ataquen. ¡Sé que debo muchas actualizaciones! ¿Ok? Soy consciente de ello pero necesitaba hacer este fic sí o sí. Amo "Pacific Rim", y era justo y necesario. Espero lo disfruten. El fic está terminado así que sólo será cuestión de hacer "up" y ya. uvu Cualquier duda que tengan, me avisan y resuelvo cuestiones con gusto. Disfruten la lectura.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Danza entre titanes**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Después de su llegada**

 **Jaeger** : Maquinas construidas por el hombre que tienen como propósito cazar y destruir a los Kaijou.

 **Kaijou** : Bestias alienígenas que llegaron al planeta Tierra para exterminar a la raza humana.

 **Piloto J, piloto Jaeger** : Hombres y mujeres que se han vuelto la esperanza del mundo. Son aquellos instruidos para pilotear a los Jaeger y así acabar con los Kaijou.

 _Cada Jaeger tiene un nombre clave_.

 _Cada piloto tiene un compañero destinado para pilotear en conjunto el jaeger._

 _Cada Kaijou debe tener un f **inal.**_

"P _ara pelear contra monstruos, construimos nuestros monstruos"_

 **1.- Ídolo.**

—¡¿Ah?! ¡No me jodas! ¡Tu fantasía es que el anciano te folle y te deje relleno como un jodido pie! ¡Eres un maricón! —chilla Yuri Plisepsky y su voz hizo eco en toda la sala de mando y control de la base desde donde monitoreaban a los pilotos.

Yuuri Katsuki a su lado no pudo evitar gemir aterrado al darse cuenta que había dejado el puente de conexión neuronal abierta y Yuri había logrado ver lo que nadie más había visto antes. Se sintió perturbado e inevitablemente la conexión se rompió dejando que todo el peso de la carga emocional se centrara únicamente en Yuri, el menor se dobla mientras prolifera un grito agónico. Yuuri no sabe qué hacer y termina por quitarse la unión mecánica, el arnés y corre al rescate de su compañero, el cual se desvanece entre sus brazos apenas el mayor lo logra retirar del arnés de soporte. Los técnicos e ingenieros ya estaban corriendo hacia la compuerta del jaeger al tanto la mariscal observa un poco frustrada la escena desde el centro de operaciones.

—Mila —masculla Viktor a su lado y ésta niega.

—Lo volveremos a intentar mañana, de momento lleven a Yuri a su habitación y mantén a raya a todos para que no comiencen a molestar a Yuuri —suspira la pelirroja mientras que asistida por su bastón sale de la sala de operaciones. Más de uno escuchó la demanda sobre **no** empezar a molestar a Yuuri, y es mejor ignorar el comentario de Yuri, la amenaza de Yuri, pues nadie quería ser corregido ni reprendido, mucho menos castigado por Mila. Era mejor sólo dejar ese comentario al margen, aunque a esas alturas, todos estaban enterados de la relación que en su momento existió entre el piloto Katsuki y el ingeniero en operación Nikiforov. No era un secreto aunque si una novedad que daría fuego a la comidilla entre pasillos el hecho que Katsuki aún tuviera sentimientos por el ruso.

Babicheva se encuentra de frente con los hombres que cargaban a Yuri en una camilla, el rubio parecía dormido, lucía bien. No era anormal que un piloto colapsara en las primeras pruebas de conexión neuronal. Pero sí que lo era cuando Katsuki era el otro piloto. Es decir, Katsuki tenía un record limpió, no existía un solo piloto que pudiera quejarse de Yuuri Katsuki, inclusive en su tiempo ella había formado durante dos ataques de kaijou y se había sentido tan cómoda trabajando con él como si hubiera sido la propia Sara aquella que le acompañaba en esa horrible labor que era pelear contra esas alimañas gigantes. La pelirroja gira su mirada y se encuentra a Yuuri parado en la entrada del andén que llevaba hacia la compuerta del jaeger. Para los ojos de Mila no es un secreto que el japonés está angustiado y nervioso, lo conoce demasiado bien como para pasar por alto el modo en que aprieta el casco contra su costado y lo tenso que se encuentran sus hombros.

—Mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo, no pasa nada —quiere sonar tranquila pero no ayuda para nada el hecho que Viktor ha salido justo después de ella, y Yuuri sólo observa al ruso.

—Sí, Mariscal —responde Yuuri apresurando su paso hacia un pasillo que hay aledaño al mismo tiempo que Viktor intenta seguirlo. Mila lo detiene y niega. No es el momento para sentimentalismos.

Necesitan seguir haciendo pruebas, necesitan apresurar resultados.

La guerra había sido declarada, los humanos iban a responder.

.

Dos meses antes.

 _Es el año 2040, hace más de cuatro décadas apareció lo que se conoce como "El abismo" y de ellos emergieron monstruos tan altos como montañas, tan fuertes como el sol. Su misión era sencilla: destruir a la raza humana. Las armas convencionales eran insuficientes para luchar de forma eficaz contra estas criaturas, pero la tenacidad humana era combustible caliente como para convertir al hombre en un superviviente. Ellos eran monstruos acabando con la vida, la civilización creo sus propios monstruos para acabar con ellos._

 _Como respuesta a los estos demonios, la raza humana construyó a los Jaegers. Enormes maquinas capaces de detener huracanes y tormentas con sus manos, despedazar a esas bestias con su propios puños y un rugido tan potente que era un alivio de esperanza para todos. Dentro de estos poderosos titanes, diminutas existencias en comparación al apocalipsis que libraban cuando eran necesario. Pilotos que compartían mediante una conexión neuronal, emociones, sentimientos, pensamientos, sueños y el único deseo en común de sobrevivir._

 _Diez años después de la aparición del primer Kaijou, el abismo logró ser destruido por valientes pilotos que no hicieron más que una labor de héroes, de dioses, que sin importar el costo y pérdida personal lograron salvar el futuro. O al menos esa es la basura que te hacen beber en la academia jaegers mientras te sientas junto a basura americana, porquería islamita y demás mierda, pitándonos de colores la cara con estupideces como colaboración y humildad. Esas estupideces no funcionan para los humanos. Somos una raza donde el más fuerte es el que predomina._

 _Los Kaijou dejaron de aparecer desde hace veinte años, no obstante hace aproximadamente diez se dieron avistamientos de meteoritos que pasaban rozando la tierra algo que los científicos decían era "normal", inusual la cantidad de ellos y el corto tiempo entre uno y otro pero "normal". Hasta que uno golpeó la zona sur de África y el desastre se hizo. Yo tenía como seis años, y se los advertí que un día los monstruos regresarían pero nadie me creyó. Esos meteoritos no eran más que una forma bastante creativa, si me lo preguntan, pero prehistórica para transportar a los Kaijou desde donde sea que ellos estaban hasta la Tierra, el lugar que los había humillado._

 _Strike Eureka, Gypsi Danger, los dos últimos Jaegers habían sido destruidos en la misión para destruir al abismo y ahora sus restos reposaban en el fondo del Pacífico._

 _La humanidad estaba en peligro una vez más y ahora las consecuencias fueron fatales. Dos meteoritos cayeron 24 horas más tarde después del primero, y ambos en las inmediaciones de Japón. Perdimos un país y ellos ganaron una fortaleza. Sólo un puñado de japoneses logró salir vivos y el resto, fue comida para kaijou._

 _Esfuerzos por parte de todas las naciones para crear nuevo armamento, en la mitad del tiempo con que se había hecho la primera vez, pero los Pilotos J que aún sobrevivían eran demasiados viejos y la tecnología demasiado nueva. Los meteoritos no dejaban de caer en todas partes del mundo y las alimañas se centraban en Japón, planeaban algo y todos lo sabíamos._

 _La ONUD decidió inaugurar de forma desesperada una escuela que preparaba pilotos jóvenes a la par que en marchas forzadas se construían nuevos gigantes. La primera generación fue aniquilada en un ataque múltiple por parte de esos monstruos, podría contar con la palma de mi mano a un par que eran buenos, por ejemplo: La leyenda Nikiforov, quién no lo venera es porque no es un humano, venció a cinco Kaijous, tres de ellos en una misma batalla en las costas de Rusia, la segunda y la tercera generación sirvió para defender las costas. La cuarta y la quinta fueron un alicante para las dos anteriores, pero la sexta, en la sexta conocí a la persona por la cual decidí enlistarme a esta academia, a una muerte segura según mis padres._

 _Con trece años de edad sabía qué propósito tenía mi vida, mi abuelo Nikolai me rogó que no lo hiciera. Mi padre estuvo confiado en que no pasaría los filtros y mi madre, el último recuerdo que tengo de ella es bendiciéndome con un beso en la frente. No volví a ver a nadie de mi familia. San Petersburgo fue exterminado por dos Kaijou categoría dos y tres. El emperador, Viktor Nikiforov que seguía en servicio como Piloto, junto a su hermano menor Alexander Nikiforov, cayeron junto a Rusia._

 _Yo estaba en Alaska en la academia Jaeger cuando ocurrió el apocalipsis, y tuve más cosas en común con mi héroe: Ambos nos llamábamos Yuri, ambos éramos hijos menores, ambos éramos aficionados y practicantes del ballet, ambos perdimos a nuestra nación, ambos habíamos perdidos a nuestros padres y hermanos, ambos éramos huérfanos del mundo. Ambos tomaríamos venganza de los Kaijou._

—Plisepsky —golpea la bota con fuerza el hombre que pasa entre los pupitres haciendo que el pie del aludido cayera estrepitosamente al piso—. Pon atención, esto puede salvar tu culo —señala el pizarrón donde hay un montón de números y algoritmos.

La clase de cálculo de la informática es la que más odia. Pero hay muchos que son apasionados de los números. En su salón hay alrededor de 20 estudiantes de diferentes nacionalidades, todos oscilan entre los diecisiete y dieciocho años. Con dieciséis años recién cumplidos, es el más joven entre sus compañeros. Es un genio en el simulador y todas esas clases que son físicas a pesar de no rebasar el metro sesenta, sin embargo para las clases teóricas que son obligatorias sin importar la rama de desarrollo que elijas es medio bruto, no se le dan y prefiere holgazanear. Según sabe, Yuri Katsuki tampoco fue un alumno sobresaliente y aún así se volvió en uno de los mejores pilotos.

La fotografía del piloto ídolo de Yuri descansa en la parte superior de la pared blanca junto a las otras veinte siete fotografías, son una especie de homenaje para los Pilotos que actualmente siguen vivos y activos en el frente. Las fotografías son del busto hacia arriba con el rostro del piloto a tres cuartos hacia izquierda o derecha, no importa, la de Yuuri Katsuki es hacia la izquierda. Su mirada es bastante suave en comparación a la del alemán que está en la fotografía siguiente. Todos los pilotos usan el uniforme militar de su escuadra. El uniforme alemán, americano y australiano es el que más se repite, seguido del chino y del ruso, muchos creen que Yuuri será el último en utilizar en una fotografía un uniforme japonés pues ningún nipón se ha enlistado en la academia con el propósito de ser piloto después de que el jaeger manejado por Yuuri y Mari Katsuki quedará partido por la mitad, suelen enlistarse descendientes de japoneses nacidos en otros lados pero para ser operadores o ingenieros, no pilotos, salvo el caso especial de Minami Kenjirou, pero tiene apenas quince años y no ha encontrado un compañero que sea compatible con él.

Yuri Plisepsky tampoco ha encontrado un compañero pero los superiores han estado buscando alguien que se compenetre con él, encontraran a alguien y seguro será perfecto.

—Profesor —habla alguien interrumpiendo la clase. Todos dirigen la mirada hacia la puerta donde aparece el General a cargo de la academia. El General Yakov, a su lado el sargento Giorgi, y más atrás un hombre con el uniforme suizo, por las insignias que porta todos lo denominan como sargento.

La visita de Yakov solo significa una cosa y todos se tensan. Yuri aprieta los labios mientras contiene la ansiedad que crece en su pecho. El profesor en silencio espera medio segundo y trata de aplazar las noticias que está por decir el director, sin embargo con un asentimiento de cabeza da autorización para que entren las personalidades militares, y éstas en paso firme, casi sincronizado, se hacen un lugar al frente. Yakov mantiene sus manos a sus espaldas y su postura es muy recta. Mira a todos los reclutas, al tanto Giorgi mira serio también a los jóvenes.

—Se les informa que el jaeger _Oxidian Danger_ , tripulado por el piloto Cao Bin y su copiloto Xao Fu, ha caído frente a un kaijou categoría cuatro, nombre clave Chifu, en las costas de México hace dos horas.

El sargento Giorgi toma la silla del profesor, mientras el General sigue hablando, para subir a ella mientras que quitaba las fotografías de los caídos. Cada vez que un jaeger caía se retira la fotografía de sus pilotos de todas las aulas y salas de la academia, y en su lugar son colocadas fotografías póstumas en la pared que está en la entrada a la academia, en lo alto de de la pared reza: "Nosotros somos nuestra propia salvación". Un recordatorio para todos los alumnos que cada mañana entran a esas instalaciones.

Yuri se siente aliviado de saber que su héroe no ha cayó, pero alza la mano casi de inmediato junto a otros tres compañeros.

—¿Sí?

—¿Han enviado refuerzos? —cuestiona alguien y Yuri baja la mano pues es la misma pregunta que surge.

— _Calexico Stranger_ y _Trinity Demon_ están en servicio activo en este momento. Aún no hay noticias claras del frente. En cuanto sepas más al respecto se informará en la gaceta —informa el rubio que acompaña al General, mientras éste último mira al profesor.

Alumnos afirman. El corazón se le para al maestro. Su hijo pilotea el Calexico Stranger. Ambos pilotos son originarios de Nuevo México. Se despide la comitiva y el salón de clases adquiere una atmosfera extraña al tener dos espacios vacíos en la pared de reconocimiento.

Al terminar la jornada educativa no son dos, sino ocho los espacios vacíos en las aulas. Y ochos nuevos retratos en la pared del honor. Yuri en silencio observa bajo la protección de una sombrilla que le protege de la lluvia cómo es que colocan las fotografías de Antonio Parra y Manuel Sevilla, los pilotos del Calexito Stranger. Sumados a los del Trinity Demon, Blue American y Oxidian Danger. Fue otro ataque múltiple similar al que acabó con Rusia casi cuatro años atrás. No es algo usual pero pasa cada una vez al año o cada diez meses. Los Kaijou se coordinan y atacan de forma estratégica, pero los jaeger siempre pueden repeler. Colocan la última fotografía y los trabajadores de mantenimiento maldicen en inglés la mala suerte de tener que trabajar con una espesa capa de lluvia cayendo sobre sus hombros. Pero han terminado y ahora no queda más que irse a calentar bajo algunas mantas y un poco de chocolate caliente.

Yuri se queda un poco más con el corazón astillado viendo las fotografías de los pilotos. No quiere, pero termina imaginando la agonía de los últimos segundos de cada uno de los hombres y mujeres en esa fotografía.

La única forma que existe hasta el momento para que uno de esos colosos de hierro funcione es que sea manejado por dos pilotos. Estos pilotos tienen ciertas características: deben contener similitudes neuronales y compatibilidad emocional para que puedan fusionar sus mentes y darle vida al titán. La maquinaria, armas y reacciones del robot se logra gracias a comandos que responden a sus pilotos mediante movimientos neuronales en conjunto. Para que esto se logre ambos pilotos están unidos mediante una conexión neuronal. Es difícil encontrar gente capaz de permitir estar en la mente del otro, estar desnudo ante alguien más, permitir que vea tus pensamientos más íntimos, tus deseos más penosos y tus motivaciones más personales, pero es equidad y tú también ves lo mismo del contrario.

La conexión es silencio. Es una promesa de estar juntos hasta el final, en un lazo profundo de morir juntos, morir unidos. Lo que uno siente, lo siente el otro dentro de esa cabina. Las uniones más fuertes las presentan algunos hermanos, padres e hijos, algunas parejas, algunos amigos, algunos amantes. Hasta algunos desconocidos. En la tierra, son contadas las personas aptas para la tarea de ser pilotos, y no todos los pilotos logran abordar a un jaeger.

Un Jaeger para toda la vida.

Un copiloto para toda la vida.

Un deseo para toda la vida.

Sólo existe un piloto que es capaz de cambiar de pareja, cambiar de jaeger y cambiar de función en el mundo. No es el más fuerte ni el más frío en combate. Tiene un fin tácito que es salvar a la mayor gente posible. Y cada una de sus misiones ha resultado en éxito total, a excepción de una. Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuri Plisetsky deja caer su mochila en la cama de su dormitorio. A lado de ésta hay otra cama vacía. Lleva así desde hace un año cuando Cao Bin se graduó y emprendió una carrera como piloto Jaeger en función. Ahora está muerto. Jamás fueron grandes amigos, porque Yuri siempre fue una polvorita y Cao siempre fue muy reservado. Se veían en veces y otras tantas que se cruzaban en algún pasillo. No fueron amigos de toda la vida como Yuuri Katsuki y el estudiante tailandés recién egresado en ingeniería jaeger Pichit, que solo les bastó un año compartiendo alcoba para volverse muy buenos amigos. Sí, Yuri sabía absolutamente todo de Yuuri. Había sido su referencia para sus trabajos durante durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en la academia.

Yuuri Katsuki había comenzado su formación como piloto jaeger por casualidad, su hermana mayor Mari y él habían sido seleccionados tres años después de la caída del primer meteorito y en ese entonces Yuuri tendría 14 años. Fue puesto en un jaeger a los 16 años y sirvió a la Coalición de las Fuerzas Unidas los siguientes dos años hasta que alguien saboteó su jaeger provocando un desastre. El Kaijou con el que peleaba en ese momento cortó por la mitad a _Ronin Explorer_ , el Jaeger de Yuuri y Mari. La mayor tuvo tiempo de desconectar el enlace corporal del robot con el cuerpo de su hermano, pero el enlace neuronal estuvo conectado en el momento en que el Kaijou le destrozó la columna a su hermana que tuvo que soportar por los dos toda la densidad del ataque.

Mari Katsuki murió de un paro respiratorio en acción.

El horror, la desesperación, la agonía y frustración de Mari, seguramente Yuuri la sintió como propia. _Agape Toxic_ , el jaeger de Viktor y Alexander Nikiforov llegó a tiempo para socorrer a Yuuri que soportó sólo el ataque continuó del Kaijou durante treinta infernales minutos.

No hubo tiempo de llorar la pérdida de su hermana. Yuuri regresó a tierra solo para recuperarse de sus heridas y volver a la acción como parte del grupo de operaciones donde estuvo tan solo seis meses hasta que otro piloto jaeger murió de un infarto mientras dormía, dejando desprovisto a su compañero. Yuuri se ofreció a formar parte de un nuevo equipo y ahí fue cuando nació el piloto comodín, el piloto mercenario.

Los especialistas jamás han podido descifrar cómo es posible que Yuuri y su interfaz neuronal funcionen como una especie de plastilina que se adapta con cualquier persona, sin importar su raza, etnia, género o cultura. Yuuri es el único piloto jaeger que ha tenido un total, durante sus ocho años de carrera, seis compañeros distintos. Haciéndolo no sólo el piloto con más experiencia y tiempo en acción, sino un héroe para los más versados en cultura jaeger, y un foco de esperanza para aquellos niños sin un camino fijo, niños como Yuri Plisepsky.

Éste observa fijamente el retrato de su familia que mora sobre el escritorio donde tiene el computador abierto, no tiene ganas de hacer tarea pero deberá hacerlo porque se acercan los exámenes de filtro. En su clase son veinte, pero de ellos solo cinco se perfilan para volverse pilotos, duda que los cinco aprueben los exámenes que cada vez se vuelven más complicados. Con la aparición más frecuente de monstruos categoría cinco se rumorea que existen planes para un jaeger tipo 7, actualmente el jaeger que se están utilizando son los 6, y es todo un problema adaptarte a él por lo avanzado que se encuentran. Un 7 supondría todo un reto para los pilotos más viejos, así que necesitan a los nuevos pilotos más preparados.

Yuri no duda de sus capacidades.

La pantalla de su celular parpadea y Yuri se transporta hasta su cama. Extraña a su gato Potya, pero lo deja de extrañar cuando lo ve en pantalla. Maúlla desde una vídeo-conferencia.

—¡Potya! —chilla y el rostro se le ilumina como el de un niño, como realmente debe de ser. El gato vuelve a maullar al reconocer a su amo—. ¿Estás ahí Otabek?

—Aquí —se escucha la voz del kazajo pero no se le ve por ningún lado, hasta que aparece al fondo. Viste overol y camisa de resaca sin mangas, va manchado de grasa y la piel le brilla, es sudor y el rubio se queda callado impresionado por los músculos que se afirman debajo de la dermis morena—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Te tocó escoltarlos? —pregunta de inmediato Yuri.

—No, me quedé en tierra por si Tango Romance necesitaba ser transportado hasta la línea de ataque —inquiere el Kazajo recogiendo a Potya de la mesa donde tiene el computador, ahora él ocupa la pantalla, detrás de él se adivina un helicóptero algunos contenedores y oscuridad. Yuri se queda callado.

—¿Entonces el _Tango Romance_ no atacó en esta ocasión?

—No. Enviaron cinco Jaegers cuando _Oxidian Danger_ cayó, regresaron dos —murmura cabizbajo—. La mariscal Mila está furiosa, porque Tango Romance no estuvo listo cuando dio la orden para partir.

—¿Cómo qué no estuvo listo?

—Arthur Callaghan había bebido la noche anterior así que se fue en uno de sus recuerdos cuando hizo la conexión, la conexión falló.

—¿Y Katsuki está bien?

—Hmp, sí. Pudo estabilizar el jaeger pero no pudieron ni siquiera calentar motores.

—Ya veo —el ruso se queda pensativo—. ¿Cómo están las cosas en la base?

—Cómo debes de pensar es-

La comunicación se corta de súbito y una fuerte alarma suena en altavoces provocando que el corazón de Plisepsky se detenga, se incorpora de forma rápida pero no apresurada. Aún lleva consigo su teléfono, y ha jalado su chaqueta de piel con las insignias escolares. Afuera en el pasillo todo es confusión. Los de primero se miran asustados entre ellos mientras que los más avanzados los apremian para andar hacia las escaleras.

 _Debe ser un simulacro_. Dice Julio de la Iglesia, un estudiante técnico de mecánica. Su sueño es reparar jaegers en la misma bahía que lo hacía su madre. Camina con calma dejando pasar a los más jóvenes que en histeria se empujan. Yuri les gruñe y el grupito se calma para ir caminando, aún apresurados, pero sin presionarse tanto. Espero que sea eso, contradice Guang Hong Ji chino, tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, él era amigo de Cao Bin. Yuri no quiere decir nada porque sabe que aún está sensible, mira hacia el teléfono esperando que la conexión ya esté bien, pero se queda petrificado cuando nota que la conexión con el Skype, en efecto, ya regresó pero Otabek ya no estaba en la pantalla. La habitación desde donde hablaba Otabek se ha iluminado y también hay movilización enérgica.

La alarma sigue sonando en los pasillos de los dormitorios.

—Yuri, date prisa —exige Julio que se ha quedado parado a unos pasos de él junto con Guang Hong. Pero Yuri no se mueve. Todos se quedan igual quietos cuando un rugido como el de un motor de tráiler haciendo un freno manual resuena haciendo un espantoso eco. Los cristales colapsan al siguiente segundo y los estudiantes se agachan impresionados. Les toma dos segundos entender que ocurría para enseguida movilizarse de forma casi violenta. Empiezan a correr esta vez todos corren y están seguros que no es un simulacro.

Un silbido de motor mecánico parece conectado a un amplificador y la tierra tiembla, la estructura del edificio se estremece. Yuri es empujado por una horda de chicos, Guang Hong se detiene un segundo a ayudarlo pero es golpeado contra la pared y ahora es él quien está en aprietos pues queda mareado incapaz de moverse. Plisepsky chasquea la lengua y tira del brazo de su amigo para entrar a rastras a un salón vacío antes de ser aplastados por la multitud.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —grita Minami, el otro japonés que sueña con ser piloto, va en un grado inferior que ellos, está tan alterado como todos los estudiantes, pero trastabilla al interior cuando un estudiante provoca una avalancha humana, se salva de quedar atrapado en ese mar de estudiantes por ir a ver porque los otros dos habían ingresado al aula en vez de huir. Los tres se quedan en el salón y van hasta debajo del escritorio del profesor pues la estructura sigue meciéndose y temen un colapso.

Escuchan fuertes estallidos a las afueras. De pronto todo queda en oscuridad y sólo luces serpenteantes, fugaces seguidos de explosiones iluminan desde el exterior, desde las ventanas. Guang está aterrado y Plisepsky lo abraza maldiciendo. No se escucha más ruido afuera de esa puerta. Los ojos del ruso se fijan en los del japonés que está en la fotografía.

—¡Vamos! —es Minami otra vez que tira del brazo a los otros dos para que se muevan.

Yuri es el primero en salir y su semblante temeroso se vuelve a uno sombrío. Hay zapatos, ropa y libros tirados, también un par de compañeros yacen en el piso. Un par no se mueven, otro se queja está contra la pared. Yuri se apresura para pasar su mano por debajo de su espalda y ayudarlo a andar balanceándose para no caer pues los temblores continúan y polvo de cemento cae desde el techo, no es buena señal.

Los cuatro estudiantes bajan las escaleras y en efecto, han evacuado en menos de cinco minutos las instalaciones. Van lento debido al coreano que Yuri rescató y va lastimado probablemente de las costillas. La alarma se caya y los cuatro se miran entre ellos, un helado escalofrío les recorre al mismo tiempo. Que la alarma se haya callado significa solo una cosa: Los refugios de la academia ha quedado sellado. Minami vuelve a andar, él asiste a cargar al coreano que se deja ayudar por el ruso y el japonés sin importar nada. Guang camina muy pegado a ellos atrás, tiene demasiado miedo como para ir por su cuenta.

—Iremos hasta los puertos donde están los jaeger de entrenamiento —dice Yuri cambiando de dirección cuando llegan a la primer planta. El daño es notorio en la estructura escolar, pues diferentes cuarteaduras suben desde el piso hasta el techo y los cuatro saben que deben apresurarse.

Los puertos de lanzamiento resguardan dos jaegers que están "jubilados", son obsoletos, pero funcionales. En caso de un ataque, como el que sufren, dichos jaegers debían de ser utilizados pues la academia sería la primera línea de ataque para contener a las bestias antes que los jaegers y los pilotos experimentados llegaran. Pero al salir de la escuela, la escena es devastadora. La lluvia cae sin compasión y en la bahía observan con ojos horrorizados como el kaijou le arranca un brazo a Black Columbus, uno de los jaegers de entrenamiento, un segundo kaijou emerge desde el agua, Yuri es el primero en visualizarlo entre la espesa cortina de lluvia no puede moverse, las piernas le tiemblan. También a Minami y el coreano se ha desmayado del dolor. Guang detrás de ellos llora aterrado pues el mismo Kaijou que ha mutilado al jaeger ahora camina hacia la escuela.

La cola como la de reptil golpea contra el suelo a un costado de los edificios de la zona Sur. Yuri palidece cuando se da cuenta dónde está golpeando, ignora de hecho, como la tierra cimbra debajo de sus pies, ni siquiera pone atención que por el movimiento telúrico ha caído de rodillas junto a los otros tres estudiantes. Sus ojos solo pueden observar como la bestia ruge mientras las manos de éste desgarran la tierra, rompiéndola cual niño rompe envoltura en un regalo de navidad. Sus fauces se abren y se iluminan en un color azul fluorescente, antes de doblar su cuerpo hacia atrás y en acción elástico precipitarse hacia el frente para verter un líquido azul. Apesta. Lo huele desde donde está. O quizás sólo es el olor de los cuerpos calcinados de los desgraciados que han quedado ahí.

El lugar que ataca es ni más ni menos que el sitio donde están loa refugios escolares. El cuerpo le tiembla casi igual que el piso debajo de él.

Los gritos de sus compañeros son acallados por la fría sombra de la lluvia y el agua. Hay más personas que gritan y el kaijou sigue vomitando esa porquería tóxica y ácida sobre ellos. Alguien tira de él y otra vez están corriendo hacia la densidad del bosque donde esperan encontrar un pequeño recoveco donde ocultarse. Ir al puente de lanzamiento es absurdo porque el segundo Kaijou lo ha atacado, se da un festín destrozando todo a su paso. Los disparos de los helicópteros de reconocimiento le hacen cosquillas a los animalejos. Seguramente más gente está tratando de huir o quizás se mantienen aferrados a la idea de lealtad y patriotismo para seguir luchando y ser un obstáculo.

Porque sólo están en ellos entre esos demonios y la gente de la ciudad que seguramente está siendo evacuada.

¿Por qué no han avisado antes?

Siente rabia y el llanto corre por su rostro, el llanto de todos corre por el rostro de todos. Han dejado atrás al coreano que se desmayó antes. Se sienten como escorias pero apenas son niños y tienen miedo. Yuri en su carrera tropieza y cae de bruces al barro, el cabello rubio está pegado a su rostro, alza su mirada y Guang y el otro chico rubio han desaparecido entre los árboles. Hay más ruido violento. La tierra vuelve a ser trémula y se mece violenta. Esta vez es diferente, el pitido que le supone un tapón a los alaridos agónicos de los que perecen lentamente desaparece y en su lugar queda el ruido de la tormenta que truena furiosa.

Aún en el piso Yuri se gira para darse cuenta que dos jaegers han llegado, los reconoce enseguida, él conoce todos los jaeger en función, pero ninguno de ellos es _Tango Romance_ , se pregunta si Yuuri Katsuki se sentirá igual de frustrado y furioso como él al no poder hacer nada. Ni siquiera se puede levantar para salvar su vida porque al parecer se ha doblado el pie. Se nota la diferencia entre los ataques del jaeger caído y los que acaban de llegar pues éstos hacen retroceder a los kaijou de forma eficaz. Parte de los edificios escolares caen en escombros cuando un pedazo del brazo del monstruo es arrancado por el jaeger y la lluvia impide que una nube de humo se alce, aún así Yuri sigue asustado.

Los tanques de gas explotan ante la presión y todo se vuelve fuego y agua.

Destrucción y salvación.

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **"Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón** **"**

Gracias por leer.


	2. Ronin warrior

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri! On Ice** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Au Pacific Rim. Ciencia ficción. Muerte de personajes canon. Guerra. Drama. Oc. Homosexual. Relaciones sexuales. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** Muchas gracias por los favs y los review que me han dejado en la entrega anterior. Me llena de alegría ver la respuesta que tuve el primer capítulo. Nada más por eso y porque no me pude aguantar terminé por subir la siguiente parte. Espero les guste, cualquier cosa me comentan y yo les resuelvo.

Ojo: Estoy colocando algunos OC pues no todos los pj canon tienen edad suficiente como para ser pilotos, aunque a Mila sí que le he aumentado la edad. Calculo que es un poco mayor, incluso que el propio Viktor. De ahí en fuera todas las edades siguen siendo las mismas.

Disfruten la lectura.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Danza entre titanes**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2.- Ronin Warior.**

 **Diez años antes.**

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta el hombre de las botas enlodadas y el pantalón arrugado dentro del cuello de esas botas. Las ha estado viendo desde que estuvo formado en la fila. No hay otro lugar donde más ver que ese. Si gira la mirada encontrará la escena que le estruja el corazón.

—Yuuri —dice en un susurro apenas audible.

—¿Cómo dices? —el tono de voz más alto del usado antes y la pregunta que suena casi como una amenaza le provocan sobresalto al menor que se aferra más fuerte al perro que trae consigo entre brazos.

—Yuuri —contesta con más fuerza.

El soldado siente pena por el adolescente casi niño, y trata de contrarrestar el susto que le dio al niño con una sonrisa que no le queda para nada.

—¿Tienes apellidos, Yuuri?

El de cabellos negros afirma lentamente, y sus ojos se alzan a su hermana mayor que le dedica una sonrisa tratándole de infundir valor.

—Katsuki, Katsuki Yuuri —indica y el soldado anota en su bitácora.

No hace falta preguntarle lo mismo a la adolescente que acompaña al menor porque enseguida da la respuesta: " _Mari Katsuki"_. Informa de forma seca y breve. Su hermano no le ve, él sigue viendo las botas, por eso no hay necesidad de seguir sonriendo. No hay motivo. Una pila de cadáveres le han acompañado por el lado izquierdo mientras hacen la lista de registro de las personas que van a subir al avión para ser asignados a un campo de refugiados. Los otros soldados se encuentran apilando los cadáveres unos sobre otros. No hay tiempo de identificarlos o de darles sepelios. Harán una misa general la mañana siguiente, pero para ese entonces probablemente los hermanos Katsuki se encuentren en el aire.

—Señorita Mari —dice el soldado después de que esta le indica las edades y de la región de donde vienen, así como informa que sus padres han muerto durante el asalto del Kaijou—. Su hermano… no puede subir con eso.

A Mari se le estruja el corazón. Ella sabe que Yuuri no puede subir con Vicchan al avión. No con un cadáver. Se dio cuenta en el momento en que murió cuando los ojos del pequeño caniche marrón le miró a los ojos con un tinte tristón y melancólico. Pero no tuvo el valor de decirle a su hermano, que además de sus padres, también tenía que decirle adiós a su perro. No quiere enfrentarlo con esa dolorosa realidad. Yuuri lo lleva cargando en una cobija, lleva _dormido_ más de diez horas. _"Es que está cansado"_ le decía a su hermana.

Él quiere creer eso.

—Adelante —señala el soldado una puerta en un edificio. Mari sostiene la mano de su hermano. Lleva acuestas una mochila de lona del tipo militar casi de su tamaño. Pero no se queja. Siempre ha sido robusta y puede con todo eso. Puede con la maleta, con su hermano, el cadáver de su perro y el corazón roto. Ella es fuerte.

Al entrar al pequeño lugar que sirve como antesala al paraíso la escena no es mejor que en aquella fila dónde esperaron casi dos horas. No hay cadáveres inertes, pero sí cadáveres vivos. Los unos a los otros se observan con ojos vacíos. Allá al fondo hay un grupo de niños que lloran. La luz parece triste a pesar que es un elegante candelabro que milagrosamente no ha sufrido daño. Están en el primer teatro occidental de Tokio, tiene más de sesenta años y ha soportado más de lo que debió. Alguien comenta que se debe a la ingeniería alemana en la que se invirtió en su momento, es la única plática que se escucha por encima de las respiraciones pausas y los berridos ahogados contra una mano, o una chaqueta, o un hombro.

Mari acerca más a su hermanito y lo deja sentado sobre la maleta que llevan. Ella se pone al frente de él y le sonríe. Le limpia de la cara las manchas de lodo y lluvia. Saca del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su padre que lleva puesta un pedazo de chocolate se lo entrega y Yuri sonríe afirmando.

—Dame a Vicchan, lo pondré junto al fuego —comenta Mari.

Al fondo bajando las escaleras se encuentra Yakov, el Mariscal en servicio que ha viajado hasta Japón para ver el desastre. Fue de los últimos pilotos en jubilarse antes de la misión del Gypsi Danger y el Strike Eureka, su copiloto y esposa, Lilia, había muerto cuando el Kaiju contra el que peleaban atravesó el núcleo del jaeger, y éste envió una violenta descarga eléctrica que la calcinó viva sin que Yakov pudiera hacer nada.

Ve a los hermanos, sólo por ver algo mientras a su lado, Minako, la encargada del refugio, una civil que se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo de la distribución de víveres y alimentos dentro de ese lugar, puesto que los soldados solo daban mala leche a gente que acababa de perder todo, hablaba sobre la pronta eminente escases que abría. Proponía hacer pequeñas brigadas de voluntarios para peinar la ciudad y cometer, aunque sonará mal, actos de rapiña para sobrevivir. El norte del país estaba bajo ataque constante, y se rumoreaba que en breve Japón sería conquistado por completo por esas bestias. Era un evento insólito pero que estaba ocurriendo.

El mariscal estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero justos buscaban la manera en que lo iban a justificar a los medios internacionales, pues tarde o temprano se sabría que militares saqueaban tiendas, por tal motivo la proposición de que fueran los propios civiles coordinados por militares. Discutían eso, pero Yakov se quedó callado a medio pasillo al ver como la castaña que antes había estado observando se llevaba el pequeño bulto que el menor había estado cargando hasta la gran chimenea que habían encendido. El pequeño pelinegro observaba con gesto vacío toda la acción.

Mari regresa y sólo le basta dedicarle una mirada a su hermano para saber que estaba bien. Que no pasaría nada. Yuuri rompe su barra de chocolate y le entrega un pedazo a Mari. Los Katsuki en silencio comen el chocolate uno al lado del otro. Un soldado se acerca con un cuenco de gachas, otro ofrece los vasos térmicos con té. No necesitan decirse una sola palabra. Mari toma las gachas. Yuuri los tés. Ambos dejan al frente del otro la comida y Yuuri se repaga más a su hermana, ésta ya tenía abierta la chamarra para que el niño se esconda y ahí derrame sus lágrimas, oculto del ojo público.

Tiene una revelación esa noche Yakov.

Los hermanos Katsuki, contra todo pronóstico se quedan al funeral general que hacen cada dos días cuando se encuentran más cuerpos y es insuficiente e insalubre tenerlos al aire libre. Se quedan porque no parten en el avión que va a los centros de refugiado al centro de Europa. Se quedan porque ellos partirán esa noche con el pelotón que se retira hacia la base de Honolulu, en Hawaii.

 **.**

 **Diez años después /a dos meses del presente.**

Cuando Yuri despierta los ojos le duelen. Le arden. Los siente hinchados y la boca húmeda. Después se da cuenta que alguien acerca una esponja que presiona contra sus labios, y él manotea de tal manera que la persona que lo está asistiendo se queja. La luz tenue del medio día es demasiado para su iris y se cubre con el antebrazo, buscando focalizar todo pero el todo es un manchón blanco y difuso, un haz de luz le escuece el sentido. El sonido a su alrededor se distorsiona, tiene muchas ganas de vomitar pero no tiene nada en el estómago, sólo logra hacer arcadas que no terminan en nada más que en saliva y bilis. Su mirada solo capta figuras borrosas que danzan de un lado a otro. El sonido se clarifica de a poco hasta que en la lejanía reconoce la voz de Otabek. Sí. Es Otabek.

—Yuri —le llama y el aludido pega un respingo en la cama jadeando. Sosteniéndose fuerte de algo, que después descubre es una enfermera que le sostiene también firme para que no se caiga.

No se ha dado cuenta pero parece un gato agazapado en la camilla de la unidad médica de la base jaeger del Norte, sus manos se entierran como garras en el hombro de la pobre chica, pero ella aguanta como una valiente. Todo huele a aceite, humedad, salitre y sangre de kaijou. En una de las clases en la academia tuvieron que ver y tocar algunas partes de esos animales monstruosos, y el hedor que desprendía esa piel gelatinosa jamás se le va a borrar. Es entonces que sobresaltado se incorpora jadeando, arrancándose de paso los parches que mandaban su frecuencia cardiaca a una máquina.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —gime aterrado mirando para todos lados.

—Yuri. Yuri —las fuertes manos de Otabek lo contienen para volverlo a recostar. Al kazajo le duele ver la confusión por la que atraviesa su mejor amigo pero no le queda más que asistirlo y apoyarlo hasta que el otro estuviera listo. Pero Yuri se ha roto. El temple se le ha evaporado y la mariscal mira en silencio desde el otro lado de la ventana de observación que da al pasillo de la zona médica. Hay otras cinco habitaciones donde hay un par de sobrevivientes de la catástrofe que ha sido la isla Kodiak.

A Yuuri le viene el recuerdo del difunto Mariscal Yakov cuando ve a Mila Babicheva entrar a la habitación donde el piloto de helicópteros kazajo sostiene al pequeño rubio histérico, quizás es porque ambos son rusos, o porque ambos tienen esa mirada fría que transmiten la seguridad que se necesita en medio de la crisis. Él se queda afuera, sin embargo entra con ella el teniente Giacometi, que también estuvo en Kodiak durante el ataque. Él fue el que encontró al estudiante y a otros más en el bosque mientras guiaba a un grupo de alumnos que también intentaban huir.

—Yuri Plisepsky —dice ella con un tono fuerte, autoritario. Otabek enseguida se cuadra al igual que el oficial que hay de planta en cada habitación.

—Superior en el área —anuncia el oficial. Otabek y él saludan. Yuri mira sorbiendo mocos y abrazándose a la pelirroja, al reconocerla se queda firme con un gesto reprimido mirando sus manos hechas puños y temblorosas sobre sus piernas lastimadas. Lleva una bata de hospital y la blanca piel se puede notar amoratadas con heridas que no recuerda haberse hecho. Quizás todo el cuerpo lo tiene igual de jodido pero qué importa.

—De la clase 8-G ¿cierto? —comenta la mujer y el rubio sigue sin contestar—. Lamento lo de la academia, probablemente perdiste amigos valiosos y compañeros, muchas vidas se perdieron, pero ahora lo que necesito de ti es que demuestres el motivo por el cual eres considerado el mejor, no solo de tu generación, sino de la academia. Ni siquiera el propio Viktor Nikiforov ha logrado lo que tú en su época de estudiante.

Yuri traga saliva en seco alzando la mirada para chocarla con los verdes de la mujer. Es la primera vez que la ve de frente. Antes la conoció por fotografías, internet y televisión, pero es una mujer guapísima. Ni siquiera la cicatriz sanada que le atraviesa el cuello y termina un poco más allá de su barbilla y le deforma ligeramente el labio inferior le resta belleza.

—Señora… estoy a sus ordenes —le ha dado en el ego a Yuri, y éste ha reaccionado como se espera de él. De un soldado. Es un adolescente centrado que siempre ha sabido lo que quiere pero adolescente al cabo, se le ha removido todo con el pequeño discurso que le ha dado Mila y siente la necesidad de seguirse enalteciendo frente a los ojos de todos. Ser mejor que el viejo de Viktor Nikiforov. Un héroe obsoleto.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar —comenta Mila sonriendo finalmente. El labio se estira y a Yuri le da la sensación que ahí donde muere la cicatriz se romperá, pero no pasa en cambio. La mujer le da una última mirada y se gira para caminar a la salida—. Date prisa en recuperarte debemos devolverles el favor a esos malditos —inquiere mientras se pone el gorro militar. Lleva el uniforme negro de alto mando. El pantalón de caderas anchas. Las botas impecables y la filipina con todas sus insignias. Un pin con la bandera rusa en el cuello blanco de la camisa de vestir y justo a un lado una insignia que Yuri no reconoce. Su mirada la sigue hasta que está afuera de la habitación, pero al que sí reconoce es al hombre que a lado de Mila luce frágil. Un pantalón de camuflaje en tonos grises y negros, combinado con una camisa negra de manga larga y cuello tortuga.

Sigue de cerca a Mila, así que desaparece casi de inmediato.

El aliento se le congela en los pulmones a Yuri que se cubre con ambas manos la boca. Menuda situación en la que había conocido a su héroe.

Yuuri mira de reojo a la pelirroja, sus manos cruzadas a su espalda, Mila siente que la ve el menor y suspira. Giacometi sigue detrás de ellos sin decir nada. Aunque se adelanta a entrar cuando Mila se detiene en seco.

—Lo sé —escupe ella mirando fijamente al moreno.

—No te estoy diciendo nada, Mila —murmura él mirando al frente, se dirigen a la siguiente habitación.

—¿Qué quieres que les diga entonces: Oyes, probablemente no puedas entrar al enlace neuronal hasta que psiquiatría diga que ya estás estable porque de lo contrario arrastraras a tu compañero hasta una muerte segura por el trauma que viviste? ¿Les digo eso, Yuuri?

—No, te dije que no te estaba juzgando —indica el japonés deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta cerrada de la siguiente habitación. Los ojos de Yuuri viajan hasta la habitación que acaban de abandonar—. Sólo que, no sé… ya sabes en aquel momento cuando Yakov se acercó a mi hermana y a mí fuimos literalmente obligados —cuenta Yuuri sumiéndose en el recuerdo de forma momentánea—. Necesitaban pilotos, lo mejor eran matrimonios viejos y hermanos de sangre, no tuvimos opción. Amo pilotear ahora que sé hacerlo, pero en ese momento si hubiera tenido oportunidad hubiese preferido mil veces quedarme en el refugio, a salvo, con mi hermana.

—Y el cadáver de tu perro —agrega Mila con ojos críticos.

—Sí, darle una sepultura a Vicchan —concede el japonés—. A lo que voy, es que no fue por voluntad, pero estos chicos, lo hacen porque sienten la vocación de ir por la venganza de lo que han experimentado, de lo que han vivido y… es admirable. Será duro cuándo descubran que no podrán pilotear por cuestiones tan simples como un recuerdo contaminado, pero… es admirable lo que haces, Mila. Ver cómo estás, tomarte el tiempo… eres una excelente Mariscal. El Mariscal Yakov estaría orgulloso de ti.

Babicheva mira seriamente a Yuuri. Y lo golpea de forma fuerte pero en un tono juguetón en el hombro. El japonés chilla y ríe enseguida.

—Katsuki, largo al centro de operaciones, supervisa que Nikiforov no esté haciendo al tonto, otra vez.

—Cómo ordene, Mariscal —se cuadra y atiende a sus órdenes haciendo un saludo militar perfecto. Mila entra a la habitación, y Yuuri se queda un poco más de tiempo observando como Mila vuelve a hacer su magia en el siguiente estudiante que se ve tan contrariado y traumatizado como el anterior. El japonés suspira y dirige sus pasos hacia el hangar.

No hay persona que no conozca a Yuuri Katsuki. Es una leyenda entre el resto de los pilotos, le saludan con ánimos, otros por honorabilidad y algunos más por compromiso, aunque no es de la gracia general de todos los pilotos, ingenieros y técnicos, es inevitable no sentir respeto por un hombre que había servido durante tanto tiempo a la noble defensa de la nación, no sólo a un país, sino a la humanidad. Él era un ciudadano de ningún lado pero residente del mundo. Jugando le había dicho a Pichit, su mejor amigo, que moriría tranquilamente el día en que pudiera ser enterrado en Japón que aún seguía siendo una trinchera del infierno. Aunque Pichit se había reído ese día (ambos habían estado bebiendo) la idea en la mente de Yuuri era totalmente firme.

Recuperaría Japón. Reconstruiría su casa sólo para darles la honra que sus muertes se merecían en su hogar.

 _Prueba neuronal del Orange Desert iniciará en 5 minutos._

Después de la Mariscal Babicheva, las siguientes personas al mando eran el Teniente General Viktor Nikiforov y de ahí el Mayor Yuuri Katsuki, en el escalafón militar dentro de la MDC, por sus siglas en inglés: Mundial Defense Corps o Cuerpos de Defensa Mundial, antes Pacific Defense Corps. Sin embargo, tanto Yuuri como Viktor ostentan el mismo poder de mando y la reacción general es igual de efectiva. El General Celestino Cialdini se encontraba fuera de aquella base en Hawaii donde todos los heridos de Alaska han sido trasladados para su cuidado.

—Mayor Katsuki.

—¿No debería estar en la cabina de mando, Teniente? —cuestiona Yuuri sin voltearse a ver. Se hablan con respeto pero entre ellos no es necesario que exista la distinción que el protocolo por escalafón ofrece.

—Usted debería estar con la Marsical y lo veo _paseando_ por el hangar, su hermosa presencia distrae a todos —azuza astuto Viktor caminando a lado de él sin perderle de vista.

Yuuri gira su mirada y frunce el gesto.

—Es enserio, Viktor. Mila me dijo que te viniera a vigilar que no estuvieras haciendo tonterías.

—No es una tontería, estoy cautivando tu belleza para que el resto no se distraiga.

Yuuri suspira derrotado deteniéndose para darle la cara y es impactado por la enorme sonrisa galante del ruso que lleva en sus manos dos termos de café. Le extiende uno a Yuuri. Éste lo toma dando un largo sorbo. Se encuentran en uno de los andenes. _¿Quién es el que habla de belleza ajena?_ Piensa mortificado al darse cuenta que algunos técnicos han parado su trabajo en el _Fantastic Fantasy_ , un jaeger categoría 6 que está siendo reconstruido. Sus pilotos, los hermanos Crispinos se encuentran seguramente descansando después de su tercera victoria. Ellos habían logrado salvar aquel cabo en Alaska.

 _Prueba neuronal del Orange Desert en dos minutos._

—Vamos —ordena Yuuri empezando a caminar hacia el elevador que los llevará hasta la sala de operaciones. Viktor le sigue de cerca, tres pasos por detrás pues le gusta mirar libremente a Yuuri. Y éste odia que lo haga de esa manera pues se sabe completamente vigilado y se ve obligado a caminar recto, con la espalda tan derecha que siente se la va a fracturar. En el elevador la tensión no cambia pues los ojos glaciales no siguen inamovibles de él hasta que las puertas se abren y Michael Crispino aparece, de malhumor para variar, con un vendaje en su antebrazo.

—Mayor, Teniente General —saluda.

—Descansa, Michael —pide Viktor con una sonrisa—. ¿Vas a la prueba neuronal?

El italiano gruñe.

—Me largo, el idiota de Nekola se enteró que estoy herido y ha llenado mi habitación de medicina, flores y no ha parado de hablar de lo mucho que debo de cuidarme —cuenta sosegado. Viktor y Yuuri se dedican miradas pero no contestan, Crispino sigue—. Además, desperté y estaba a mi lado, ¡Desnudo! Dijo que tenía fiebre y estaba temblando, y al muy bastardo se le ocurrió que la única manera de curarme era que él también se contagiara —escupe y Viktor no puede soltar una suave carcajada que termina contagiando a Yuuri—. ¡Señor! —se queja el italiano.

—Lo siento, Michael. Felicidades por tu victoria, cuida ese brazo —dice Yuuri mientras era empujado por Viktor que no se aguanta la risa. El elevador se cierra con Michael maldiciendo y quejándose de sus superiores.

El par entra risueño a la sala de mandos.

—¡Oficial en el área! —indica alguien y las doce personas trabajando frente a los computadores, y las otras seis más de pie se cuadran saludando a los dos altos manos que recién aparecieron.

—Descansen —pide el Mayor Katsuki que se queda a un costado de la consola principal, Viktor ha tomado asiento frente al monitor que le muestra estadísticas, pruebas, números y controles. Todo se ilumina al instante en que Viktor mete una llave maestra. Yuuri ve desde su posición ve entrar enfundado en uniforme azul al último piloto que aborda por el pasillo que lleva directo al casco del jaeger.

—Dos pilotos abordo —anuncia Viktor tecleando el código para el simulacro.

—Orange Desert, ¿me oye? —Pregunta Yuuri acercándose apenas un poco al micrófono—. Iniciaremos con la secuencia para realizar el enlace —anuncia y le aprieta el hombro a Viktor que realiza la acción.

Los pilotos están en posición y aparecen sus signos vitales en una esquina de la pantalla del monitor. En otro monitor de pared entera hay más detalles sobre el cuerpo de los pilotos, en la pared contraría aparece la misma señal pero con el cuerpo del jaeger, hay cuatro equipos en esa sala, con ingenieros encargados de monitorear a los pilotos, otro al jaeger, otro al kaijou y por último la consola principal de mando. La pantalla que debe monitorear al kaijou está apagada pues sólo es una prueba de rutina.

— _¿Negaron mi solicitud de poner un portacafé aquí?_ —pregunta juguetón uno de los pilotos y Yuuri suspira, la voz del primero resuena por los altoparlantes que hay en la sala, los ingenieros en los controles ríen, es un chiste interno.

—Lo consideraré cuando logres vencer a un Kaijou sin destrozar la mitad del sistema, Carlin —contesta Yuri.

—Bum, en tu cara —masculla alguien del equipo.

— _Eso fue bajo, Mayor_ —contesta el otro piloto.

—Hablamos cuando terminen, chicos —dice y la cuenta regresiva esta en cinco, en cuatro, en tres, dos y los ojos azules de Nikiforov están centrados en el monitor que le indica el estado del enlace.

—Enlace formado, y estable —informa.

Yuuri afirma con tranquilidad.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —cuestiona Mila que entra a la sala alzando la mano para acallar al que va a anunciar su presencia en la sala. Todos están trabajando concentrados como para interrumpir con protocolos.

—Acabamos de comenzar, todo va bien —infiere Yuuri mirando hacia el jaeger que está frente a ellos.

La primera vez que había estado de cara a uno el corazón se le había encogido en el pecho. Su hermano le sostuvo fuertemente la mano esperando tranquilizarlo. Se incorporó a la academia Jaeger ya cuando la cuarta generación estaba a mitad de sus estudios y tuvo que ponerse al corriente a la fuerza. Obligado, a marchas forzadas debido a que los pilotos escanciaban y los pocos que había eran realmente malos, un desastre, un cementerio cada vez que un jaeger salía de los hangares de la resistencia. Jamás fue fanático de los animes, mucho menos de los _mecha_ así que para él no había absolutamente nada de excitante de pronto convertirse en parte de una historia donde tuviera que salvar al mundo montado en uno de éstos.

Aunque lo más traumático fue experimentar en carne propia lo que era enlace. No por tener a su hermana metida en sus pensamientos descubriendo que se había masturbado por primera vez cuando tuvo diez años, sino que había sido después de ver a dos huéspedes del onsen donde vivían manteniendo relaciones, o que apenas dos meses antes con 16 años de edad había perdido su virginidad con uno de sus compañeros de academia. La peor parte es que su atención no se había fijado en la mujer que era penetrada, sino en el hombre que la penetraba. Mari no había dicho absolutamente después de aquel enlace, pues Yuuri también descubrió cosas de su hermana, que quizás no eran vergonzosas sino crudas y frustrantes, pero para Mari, siendo japonesa, serían una vergüenza. Es decir, descubrir algo así como que dos días después de que llegaron desde Japón por primera vez a la base jaeger en Honolulu su hermana había sido violada por tres oficiales militares.

El enlace era silencio, y complicidad.

.

 _Ronin Warior_ es el nombre del jaeger al que Yuri desea abordar, es un Mark-7, el primero en ser fabricado. Entre las muchas cosas interesantes que _Ronin Warior_ podía ofrecer se encontraba que era el jaeger más fuerte y más rápido hasta el momento. No había sido probado en batalla pero Yuri estaba seguro que iba a funcionar mejor que los modelo 6. Los expertos en los medios especulaban que un piloto duro y fuerte harían de _Ronin Warior_ un autentico guerrero. ¿Qué mejor piloto que él?

El jaeger poseía en sus articulaciones un compuesto de acero, mientras que las manos habían sido hechas de aleación de titanio y fragmentos de diamante, aumentando en gran medida la fuerza de los golpes que daría y sería imposible de destruir con una mordida por las fuertes fauces de esas bestias. A su vez éstas se podían calentar a más de 300° Farenheit, quemando y cauterizando a los kaijou en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Una deliciosa maquina efectiva para asesinar y descuartizar.

Poseía 30 cañones individuales con ojivas K-Stuner. Cápsulas de escape IDAD, en la parte posterior de la cabeza, permitiendo a los pilotos ser expulsados en caso de derrota eminente, similar a la de _Coyote Tango_ en su momento y el _Gypsi Danger_. Por último, su visor delantero estaba equipado con pantallas fotosensibles permitiendo cuatro planos en primera persona de la situación. A Yuri se le erizaba la piel con solo escuchar el nombre y pensar en todo lo que venía incorporado en esa nave: _Ronin Warior_.

Había escuchado sobre él, pero siempre creyó que era un invento, un rumor exagerado por los idiotas que disfrutaban de traer y llevar el chisme aumentando la información hasta dejarla totalmente distorsionada, pero al verlo ahí ante él le hace remorder la consciencia que siempre pensó mal de sus compañeros que le habían contado sobre ese Mark-7.

El jaeger le recuerda definitivamente a un samurái. Sobre el hombro tiene dos grandes placas que se desprenden y se convierten en un par de drones que tienen como propósito monitorear desde diferentes ángulos al kaijou, así como vigilar si se acerca algún otro. Pero al verlos ahí sobrepuestos no se le figuran más que un par de hombreras de una armadura samurái. El pecho del robot es plano, tiene dos núcleos y se encuentran por dentro. Protegidos por una tapa sin soldaduras. Sobre su cabeza, en cambio lleva una especie de casco recubierto, debajo de éste se encuentran los visores. Es como si llevará un doble casco, por si el kaijou atacaba directo a la cabeza, el daño no fuese directo a los pilotos. El ronin es una belleza de la ingeniería y siente ganas de llorar al ver tanta perfección.

Él está recargado contra un barandal mirando como los técnicos trabajan con cuidado tiñendo la piel metálica del jaeger con un tono azul y negro.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —una voz lo saca de sus ensoñaciones y se gira con violencia.

—Yuuri Katsuki —murmura sorprendido, pero frunce el ceño casi de inmediato ante la acusación, chasquea la lengua y se vuelve a girar hacia la escena. Muestra un falso recelo por la vergüenza de encontrarse de frente con ídolo—. No es tu problema —en realidad no es lo que quiere decir, pero aún así lo suelta.

El mayor parpadea confundido, se siente abochornado pues en realidad, no es su asunto. Cada quien es libre de acatar o no las órdenes, e ignorar el toque de queda es algo que incluso él mismo está haciendo a pesar de que éste toque de queda es específicamente para los pilotos, pues el resto de la base trabaja 24 horas.

—Bueno… en realidad, deberías descansar porque… sino hay un ataque y no estás preparado no vas a-

—¿De verdad crees que voy a subir a un jaeger? —cuestiona interrumpiéndolo de tajo y Yuuri vuelve a quedarse callado. Está a su lado parado mirándolo asombrado—. No soy estúpido, lo que la Mariscal hizo fue darle esperanzas a un niño. Aún me faltaban dos años para terminar la academia, además no tengo nadie que pueda hacer el lazo conmigo, en la escuela era difícil, aquí, en medio de la acción será mucho más complicado encontrar a alguien —infiere recargando su rostro contra sus brazos sin dejar de ver que ya casi han terminado con las hombreras.

—Cierto, probablemente no encuentres alguien con quien hacer el lazo pero… podrías, no sé, hacer otra cosa como-

—¿Me estás jodiendo? — _¡Qué no ves que me quiero volver piloto por ti!_ —. ¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad?

Y Yuuri no sabe que decir más que quedarse callado ante la mirada acusadora y amenazante de ese pequeño vago. Es varios centímetros más pequeño que él, y puede asegurar que es mucho más joven que él por lo que ha dicho sobre la academia. Yuuri Alza las manos dando a entender que está bien, que se rinde.

Yuri Plisepsky escupe al piso de metal y sus botas resuenan contra el mismo que parece temblar a su paso. El japonés se hace a un lado para dejarlo para, pero el menor se detiene.

—Deberías considerar dejar a tu compañero, es casi lo mismo que estar aquí escondido —es la única forma que tiene para desquitarse del mal trago que le ha hecho pasar y sigue su camino. En esa frase hay mucho más que amenaza. Pero el japonés es incapaz de saber qué pasa, o qué piensa el menor. Saber que en realidad Yuri se sintió herido en el instante en que le dijeron que no había sido el jaeger de Yuuri el que los había ido a rescatar y que en realidad, llevaba más o menos cuatro misiones sin subir a un jaeger. ¡ _Qué le den_!

Katsuki mira la puerta del elevador cerrarse con Yuri mirándole desde el interior con ojos desafiantes. Cuando las puertas no muestran nada más, vuelve sus ojos hasta el _Ronin Warrior_. Talla sus ojos quitándose los lentes y suspirando. Él también ha pensado muchas veces en que es mejor dejar a Arthur, lo tiene cansado y sinceramente la carga emocional que éste tiene es tan variable que le ocasiona agobio. Los cambios de humor de Arthur, su actual piloto, lo tienen hecho un desastre también a él. Sonríe de medio lado antes de dar una última mirada al jaeger y volver sus pasos hacia su dormitorio.

Espera con verdadero fervor que Viktor no siga ahí, han discutido nuevamente y no tiene más energía para nada más en ese instante que no sea tirarse a la cama y dormir.

—Yuuri —es la voz de Viktor. El rostro agotado se crispa al instante y sus ojos se clavan en los azules.

—No más, Viktor —suplica el japonés empujándolo para seguir caminando, pero la mano fuerte del ruso lo sostiene.

—Escúchame —ordena y Yuuri abre la boca para gritarle que está cansado, que lo deje en paz, que no lo quiere más cerca cuando la alarma resuena fuerte. Una sirena que se lamenta desde los altavoces y ambos corren hacia la cabina de mando. Dejan la piel de humanos para vestirse de militares que comen guerra y pólvora.

—Dos kaijou, cerca de San Francisco —anuncia incluso antes de que Viktor termine de entrar a la sala el ingeniero que se ha quedado de guardia en la consola principal.

—Categoría —exige saber Viktor desde un costado.

El muchacho que está ahí sentado se gira pálido hacia el ruso.

—Cuatro y cinco, señor.

Yuuri y Viktor palidecen al mismo tiempo.

—El fantastic está en reparación —dice Yuuri mientras empieza a hacer la llamada para que los pilotos se alisten.

—Llama al Orange desert.

—Apenas tienen dos misiones, Viktor, son categoría cuatro y cinco —discute el japonés.

—Dos horas para que lleguen a las costas americanas, señor.

—Desplega al Orange desert —ordena el ruso.

Yuri gruñe.

—Vayan por JJ, iremos nosotros en el _Tango Romance_ —anuncia el japonés—. No permitiré que mueran más pilotos jóvenes.

—Mayor, pero Arthur… —interviene uno de los subordinados.

—No voy a poner en riesgo una ciudad por un piloto incapaz de dejar por una maldita vez el alcoholismo.

—Mayor, su conexión con JJ no es tan buena como con-

—He dicho que despierten a JJ, Viktor prepara el _Tango._

—Yuuri —nuevamente lo detiene Viktor pero Yuuri ya está sacándose la chamarra azul para ir por su uniforme rojo y blanco.

Siempre mentalizado para ganar, la guerra o la gloria.

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **"Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón** **"**

Gracias por leer.


	3. Dualidad

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri! On Ice** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Au Pacific Rim. Ciencia ficción. Muerte de personajes canon. Guerra. Drama. Oc. Homosexual. Relaciones sexuales. **No beteado.**

Disfruten la lectura.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Danza entre titanes**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3.- Dualidad**

Ciertamente, no era para nada agradable tener entre sus recuerdos las noches de sexo desbocado que el Capitán Leroy mantenía con la señora Leroy, porque conocía a Isabella y siempre la ha visto como una mujer recatada y agradable, el hecho de que sepa que su posición favorita es el misionero no significa que le pierda el respeto pero para un piloto jaeger como JJ no debería ser problema reprimir ciertos recuerdos como esos más inmediatos como el de la noche anterior con su esposa. A Yuuri le causa cierto recelo esas imágenes porque seguramente las recordará después de que acaben la misión, de ser cualquier otro hombre no habría problema alguno pues disfrutaría solo pensando que Isabella es otra mujer y él es el que le hace el amor. Sin embargo, él es homosexual. Un completo y confirmado homosexual. Siempre mantuvo en bajo perfil sus gustos por los hombres. Era conocida esa información como chismorreo de pasillo pero no salía de ahí.

Nadie se atrevía a ir directamente con Yuuri y decir algo como: _Mayor Yuuri ¿es cierto que estuvo casado con el Teniente general Viktor?_ No era un secreto de estado, pero si una falta de respeto tomando en consideración que no estaban juntos desde hacía ¿Dos? ¿Tres años? Quizás cuatro, quién iba a saberlo. Su ruptura fue justo después que Viktor perdiera la pierna izquierda en aquel aparatoso accidente cuando trataban de hacer un rescate en las costas de Rusia y el Ocean Rival, su amado jaeger, un Mark-5, explotó con su hermano Alexander y él aún dentro.

Los Kaijou un categoría 3 y otro 4, lograron derribarlos. Los otros pilotos llegaron a tiempo para rescatar a Viktor, pero no a Alexander que ya era más sangre y carne derretida que humano, que aquel alegre muchacho que se había ofrecido de forma insistente en entregar a Yuuri al altar y advertirle con palabras fuertes a Viktor que si le rompía el corazón él mismo le iba a romper los dientes.

—Sabes que lo puedo hacer —dijo Alexander, un albino de ojos verdes que se mecía de un lado a otro, tratando de evadir el nerviosismo que le invadía en ese momento, golpeando con suavidad el brazo de su hermano mayor que con ojos llorosos y sonrisa trémula lo veía a él.

—He estado en tu cabeza antes… sé que lo puedes hacer —advirtió Viktor mientras que aspiraba por la nariz para girar su mirada, por fin, hacia Yuuri que lucía radiante a los ojos azules del que en ese momento era Mayor. El habla se le fue al ruso cuando notó en el pecho de Yuuri varias medallas, tres hileras de ellas: rectangulares, pequeñas, coloridas. Las primeras dos filas eran por meritos en servicio y reconocimientos como piloto de aeronaves que era en lo que se había especializado además de ser piloto jaeger. La tercera fila de medallas, representaban a los cinco kaijou que había derribado hasta el momento. Era una filipina negra que seguramente hacía juego de forma perfecta con sus ojos, con su cabello, con su calmado temple, con su elegante y perfecta postura.

Para Viktor no había existido persona más apuesta que el propio Yuuri, fue amor a primera vista. Solo cruzar miradas con él: "Mayor Viktor, él es Yuuri Katsuki, ha defendido valientemente el puerto durante un año expeliendo dos ataques de kaijou, ella es su hermana mayor, la capitana Mari Katsuki". Pero a él lo habían perdido en el instante en que los tímidos ojos del menor lo observaron fijamente para después desviarse nerviosamente.

Su primer pensamiento sobre Yuuri lo asustó, lo pudo haber expuesto como un potencial pedófilo.

Su segundo pensamiento sobre Yuuri quizás lo hubiera condenado a cadena perpetua.

Yuuri jamás peleaba, jamás entrenaba con armas. Jamás se le veía en la zona de pesas. De vez en cuando en el gimnasio. Él prefería salir a correr, salir a correr por la madrugada, y por la noche cuando la vida en la base de turno parecía disminuir de vitalidad y eran pocos los ojos que lo acechaban. Entre cuencas de metal y cadenas, chispas de taladros trabajando y piezas obsoletas de jaeger es donde él encontraba un buen sitio para entrenar. Siempre había sido así. Incluso su forma de combatir era peculiarmente atrayente, como una danza que te arrastraba, te transmitía y te hacía creer que sin importar cuán mal pudiese volcarse todo las estrellas seguirían emitiendo la misma melodía que él causaba chocando los puños de metal del titán que piloteaba contra el monstruo que rugía furiosa al estar siendo castigada cruelmente.

—Tercer disparo de plasma dado —dice Viktor mientras que teclea estadísticas en el computador.

Mila ya se encuentra en el puente de operaciones mirando todo a través de las cámaras, en una pantalla observa a los pilotos en cabina.

—Está inestable la conexión, está débil, Mila.

—Sabemos que siempre pasa con Yuuri y JJ —indica la pelirroja mientras se acerca hasta él cogiéndolo del hombro—. Has que se estabilicen —ordena.

— _Tango Romance, no adunen en los recuerdos del otro, JJ no intentes perseguir los recuerdos de Yuuri_ —da la indicación Viktor desde los altavoces.

Yuuri está soportando el peso del Kaijou de su lado.

—¡JJ! —grita el japonés mientras que el canadiense reacciona para volver a trabajar golpeando de forma repetitiva en el costado del animal que sigue forcejeando con la bestia.

—¡Estoy bien! —Contesta el capitan—. Aún hay mucho JJ que esta aberración no conoce —escupe alejando el brazo del jaeger al mismo tiempo que él hace el movimiento—. ¡Activa la espada!

— _Modo espada, activada —_ responde la voz mecánica y femenina del control de mando.

—Han activado la espada —reza Viktor mientras que cambia de panel hacia el otro extremo para monitorear el otro jaeger que pelea contra el segundo kaijou—. Cuarto disparo de plasma lanzado, y se quedan sin energía. ¿Mariscal?

—Dales cinco minutos más.

—Como ordene —Viktor se queda un poco más mientras que teclea y pega sus labios al micrófono para informar de su estado general a los otros pilotos, aunque lo más seguro es que ya sepan que están al borde de colapsar, de quedar sin energía y a merced de la voluntad de su contendiente.

Abajo en la zona de carga y descarga, en el hangar todo está tenso, el reloj de la guerra ha quedado parado en 00:00:00 y los ojos de Yuri están pegados a él desde que la alarma resonó y tuvo que volver corriendo a donde había dejado a Yuuri hablando solo, agitado ahora sabe que su héroe está en batalla, y no ve la transmisión en vivo que se reproduce en algunos paneles dentro de la base porque si Yuuri cae no quiere ver ese momento y cargarlo con él en el enlace. Aunque no puede evitar sentirse aplastado, sentirse mareado, justo, recapitular todo lo que ocurrió esa noche en la academia y como todo cimbraba debajo de sus pies.

Siente el cuerpo demasiado tenso y la respiración acelerada. Puede sentir el sudor frío, congelado, recorrerle la piel que hipersensible era capaz de percibir como la tela de la ropa se adhería a él. Aprieta los ojos cuando escucha que una de las mujeres del mantenimiento grita y sofoca su llanto con sus manos. Una exclamación general hace que reaccione.

—Mayor —murmura alguien a su alrededor y Yuri baja la cabeza apretando los puños mientras que empuja a un par de personas para caminar con rapidez hacia su barraca.

—¡Con un maldito demonio! ¡Están destrozando a mi _jager_! ¡Esos dos bastardos! —aulla Arthur, el piloto que se ha quedado en tierra por no estar en condiciones de pilotear. Aún se tambalea ligeramente. Un par de hombres que están a su lado lo miran con cierto repudio. Yuri en su marcha hacia su lugar seguro se le ha quedado mirando.

A ese sujeto lo conoce a penas por cultura jaeger general. Es un hombre de apenas dos logros, dos victorias. Hizo que su copiloto muriera, sí, él provocó la muerte de su copiloto por negligencia. Yuri recuerda lo mucho que se enfureció cuando supo que Yuuri sería designado como nuevo acompañante para Arthur. Siempre deseo que le sustituyeran, que lo cambiaran, que en el mejor de los casos muriera. Hombres como él eran un desperdicio de traje y recursos. "Qué cruel Yurashka", había dicho Otabek en el momento en que le externo su pensamiento en alguna de sus conversaciones de media noche cuando Yuri u Otabek no podían dormir. Y ahora está ahí, frente a sus ojos. Con el aliento aguardentoso y los ojos irritados efecto secundario del mismo mal por el cual estaba en tierra.

—Es ilegal que me echen de mi propio _jager_ —escupe mientras tira la botella de agua contra el monitor que apenas es afectado por el repentino ataque de ira del sujeto—. Yuuri puta… —algunos compañeros lo alientan a que se vaya a su recama pero él parece negarse. Camina alejando a sus compañeros sólo para sentir su nariz trozarse en dos, enseguida sus ojos borrosos por el llanto que se acumula ve doble la lámpara que cuelga sobre sus cabezas antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

El grado de alcohol que aún había en su sistema le impide sentir las patadas que el rubio ruso le propina, ha quedado fuera de combate y alguien arrastra a Yuri lejos del bulto que es Arthur. Seguramente al día siguiente se sentirá mal por haber derribado a un tipo inconsciente, pero de momento siente demasiado cólera para considerar tener compasión por ese.

Insultos en ruso llaman la atención del teniente Giacometti que iba de paso casi corriendo hacia el puente de control. Apenas fue capaz de ver la escena y enseguida seguir su camino. Tiene información importante para Mila, quizás no es relevante pero es necesaria pues no es algo que ocurra de forma regular en la base. Así que sólo se apresura, y en otro momento investigará un poco más del rubio que ha mandado a barrer por piso un tipo de casi dos metros de alto. Que a pesar que éste estuviera alcoholizado no le resta importancia al magnífico golpe que ha dado el menor: Impulsándose para alcanzar el rostro del más grande y aprovechándose de ese impulso para propinar un certero puñetazo.

Yuri fue retirado hasta un pasillo lateral donde se deshizo de quienes lo tenían opreso para alzar las manos y caminar ahora sí hacia su barraca donde se encierra cubriéndose los oídos, apretando fuertemente los ojos y rezando en ruso por el bienestar de la última familia que le queda. Porque puede que Yuuri no sea ruso, ni mucho menos comparta sangre con el rubio, pero entre los huérfanos todos son hermanos, tíos, padres, hijos, abuelos o lo que se necesiten.

Ha tenido los ojos apretados por tanto tiempo, en ovillo sobre su cama que en algún momento se quedó dormido. Ahora lo cubre una manta de lana. No hay luz, todas las barracas son bajo tierra a varios kilómetros debajo de la superficie debido a protección. Sólo el hangar donde se resguardan los diez jaeger que hay en función en esa base es el que se encuentra en la superficie. El hecho de construir barracas y habitaciones subterráneas fue una necesidad en vista que muchos de los kaijou parecían tener la encomienda de destruir no sólo ciudades sino aquel tipo de lugar que representará una amenaza: bases militares, almacenes de armamento, fabricas de partes de jaeger, academias de la milicia. Tener los puntos débiles ocultos permitía una ventana de escape en caso de emergencia y así salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas, reducir las pérdidas humanas.

Al ser subterráneas sólo hay conductos de aire que les permite respirar de forma regular, en caso de que estos conductos llegasen a fallar dentro del buker, habría una máquina auxiliar que proveería de oxígeno la base por determinada cantidad de horas, las suficientes para permitir evacuar el lugar. Sin embargo, la única luz con la que cuenta el lugar es la flourescente que emiten las lámparas en cada instalación. Así que Yuri no es capaz si ha dormido mucho o sólo ha sido un pestañeo, pero la cobija sobre su cuerpo le dice dos cosas:

 _-Estuvo profundamente dormida al punto de no sentir en qué momento lo cubrían._

 _-Hubo alguien más en su habitación, o en el peor de los casos, hay alguien más en su habitación._

—Yuri Plisepsky —segunda opción: hay alguien con él.

El rubio se incorpora con lentitud restregándose los ojos mientras que cuidadosamente y con cautela desliza su mano debajo de su almohada buscando su arma de emergencia.

—Es peligroso que los niños jueguen con armas —dice aquella persona y Yuri gira con violencia su cabeza hacia la persona que está sentada en su escritorio leyendo los apuntes que Yuri ha hecho a lo largo de los días que ha estado fuera de enfermería—. Eres bastante observador, metódico y tienes una horrible personalidad. Me pregunte con interés que te había hecho Arthur como para que le rompieras la nariz.

—Es un idiota —gruñe el ruso mientras que reconoce a la persona delante de él. Se ha sentado al borde de la cama, aún hay cierto recelo en su rostro pero es claro que esa persona, por más cara de depredador sexual que tenga, no es un peligro, al menos no uno latente—. ¿Qué quiere, teniente Giacometti?

—Eres tan agresivo como me lo había comentado el director de la academia —dice con calma Giacometti dejando de leer los apuntes—. Aunque ahora entiendo porqué golpeaste a Arthur —explica el suizo señalando con un dedo las anotaciones de Yuri, y éste no cambia su expresión seria y ceñuda, a pesar que en el fondo el cuerpo le suda. Le cuesta trabajo reconocer que siente miedo y vergüenza por la cantidad de hojas que ese hombre ha leído pues a ojos idiotas cualquiera confundiría su _bitácora de observación_ con alguna clase de bitácora de acosador.

Yuri no responde a pesar que los ojos verdes del suizo lo miran con intensidad esperando algún argumento mordaz que no llega.

—Admiras mucho al mayor Yuuri —señala el suizo y el otro contiene el aliente apenas un segundo, y entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a él.

¿Yuuri estaría bien? ¿Habían logrado acabar con los kaijou? Parpadea de forma repetida y desvía la mirada hacia sus manos que están aferradas a la cama en poderosos puños que han dejado en blanco sus nudillos.

—Sí.

—Arthur es un idiota, sí —afirma Christophe Giacometti mientras que se pone de pie arreglando la casaca militar que se niega a no usar dentro o fuera de la base—. JJ aunque fue bastante útil con Yuuri, es ineficaz, no se pueden enlazar al cien por ciento y es un riesgo. La realidad es que Isabella está embarazada y probablemente en estos nueve meses Yuuri y JJ sean compañeros hasta que Isabella pueda volver a pilotear —inquiere.

Yuri no sabía sobre el bebé de JJ, no le interesa realmente, a lo largo del año que ha estado en el programa jaeger ha amasado a un número ridículo de fans, aunque si tiene que decirlo, le da más méritos a Isabella por lograr hacer un enlace con una cabeza tan llena de ego y parafelia como la debe de tener el canadiense.

—Te propondré con la mariscal Mila para que pilotees junto con Yuuri el Ronin Warrior —suelta, y a Yuri le cae como una bomba nuclear. Una ridícula bomba que devasta todo y en vez de dejar muerte y destrucción deja a su paso flores y purpurina brillante.

—Señor yo… —el semblante sigue siendo igual de bravo, potente pero ahora se distorsiona sin saber mostrar una inexplicable alegría o un terrible miedo que le carcome desde adentro.

—La mariscal será la que decida —cubre su cabeza rubia con el gorro militar, haciendo un saludo formal y retirándose—. Y Plisepsky, mejora esa ortografía.

—¿Ah? —en menuda mierda se fue a fijar el vejete. Pero apenas cierra la puerta sus mejillas cunden de lágrimas antes de acallar un aullido contra la almohada.

.

La mesa donde suele comer Yuuri siempre está llena de gente. Hace varios meses desistió la idea de alejar a las personas al ver que irremediablemente la gente se acercaba a él de manera casi natural. Se abruma fácilmente cuando hay muchas personas y eso es algo que sus compañeros saben pero aún así siguen buscando la compañía del moreno. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que se siente hostigado no por la presencia de los soldados y técnicos que hay a su alrededor, sino por una mirada que parece casi siniestra.

Le cuesta trabajo al principio identificar de quien se trata pero una vez da con el par de ojos verdes que le miran con el mismo odio con el que la persona machaca sus patatas se da cuenta que definitivamente se trata de ese adolescente: Yuri Plisepsky. Yuuri hace lo posible por ignorarlo poniéndole más atención a la ensalada que intenta engullir, así como sí ésta le contará lo más interesante de la vida, pues de lo contrario terminará huyendo.

—Con permiso —dijo enseguida que se dio cuenta de los ojos acosadores que tenía encima, buscando huir de ahí pero fue uno de los técnicos de mantenimiento el que lo sentó de vuelta regañándolo que debe de comer, que debe de comer mucho, hasta reventar y todos entorno a la mesa empezaron a regañarlo también. Era obvio que se preocuparan por Yuuri, de todos los pilotos era el más sensible y frágil muy a pesar de la fama que lo precede.

Yuri no puede dejar de verlo, le fascina el modo en que todos parecen estar tranquilos a su alrededor como si fuera un alicante para el resto. Sus sonrisas son tímidas y pasa desapercibido, no llama la atención en lo más mínimo, no resalta. Pero en esa forma y elegancia que tiene al moverse vestido con aquel traje de simulación –sin importar los colores que porte- que lo identifica como piloto jaeger dirigiéndose a la batalla, todo mentalizado y focalizado en un objetivo, nadie le puede ganar, es único, es perfecto. Y verlo pelear. Por dios. Es quizás uno de los pocos placeres que aún quedan en la vida y a Yuri le tiemblan las piernas mientras retiene en sus ojos el contraste de aquel retrato que había en su escuela con la imagen viva y pálida que está ahí sentado rodeado de gente como una última cena –todas las cenas son las últimas cenas porque jamás se sabe cuándo no se volverá a casa-, él quiere formar parte del cuadro pero aún es débil. Aunque el teniente Giacometti piense lo contrario, él es consciente que unirse en el enlace con alguien experimentado como Yuuri sólo ocasionará problemas.

Con la desdicha amarga en su boca decide que es tiempo en dejar de comer. Otabek no apareció por ningún lado y él tiene que presentarse en una hora con la mariscal y el teniente general para hablar sobre la estupideces que se le ha ocurrido al teniente Giacometti.

En la mesa de Katsuki, éste suspira aliviado cuando de pronto el pequeño rubio ha desaparecido. La amenaza se dispersa y rememora la conversación que tuvo con él la noche anterior. Piensa un poco en si algo lo pudo haber ofendido pero se encuentra en un callejón sin salida y achaca la manía que parece haberle tomado con cosas de la edad, hormonas, o algo por el estilo. Yuuri no lo sabe y no se atreve a ir a encararlo para cuestionar si hay algún problema, pues si de pronto Yuri responde que sí y la cosa se vuelven violentas, Yuuri está seguro que se va a paralizar. Puede derribar y acabar kaijou pero es una completa patata para un combate físico y directo. Contradicciones, deliciosas contradicciones.

Suspira y decide ir a entrenar, para variar. Los músculos le crujen y siente los huesos vacíos. Jamás nadie que no haya estado frente a un kaijou o peleando contra uno de frente podrá saber lo que son las secuelas detrás de estas confrontaciones. Queda un vacío interno increíble, como si el alma fuera extirpada de un solo tajo, tarda en regresar uno o dos días: el alma junto el aliento. Hay pilotos que sencillamente se encierran en sus habitaciones, otros que se emborrachan algunos otros más son lo suficiente fuertes como para posar frente a las cámaras. Cada uno tiene su proceso, él lo lleva bastante silencioso. Nadie sabrá jamás, salvo su hermana, la mariscal y Viktor, sobre sus terrores nocturnos y el miedo incorregible a los apagones.

El peor temor de Yuuri se hizo realidad cuando su hermana murió conectada a él y desde entonces su cabeza no quedó bien, eso lo saben los altos mandos y aún así no han hecho nada por ayudarlo pues enviar a Yuuri a recuperar la cordura y la estabilidad emocional sería sinónimo de perder a su perfecto comodín, ese que entra en batalla cuando se necesario. Sea verdad o mentira, los pilotos son meros peones, capaces de ser reemplazados, cosificados al punto que su vida no importa a menos que al sacrificarla puedan salvar una ciudad entera o miles de millones de vidas. Así de sencillo.

A Yuuri no le gusta pensar mucho al respecto. Sabe que es usado. Pero no le importa. Pocas cosas le quedan como motivación para vivir. O quizás sólo una, y es la única que lleva el enlace: un sentimiento profundo y sincero de amor, sin rostro o identidad, porque eso es suyo, es personal.

Viktor se sienta dejando su charola en la mesa y Yuuri se pone de pie recogiendo su charola de la mesa, al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran ensayado desde días antes, ambos intercambian miradas, y aunque por un breves segundos hay un ambiente incomodo éste se rompe en el instante en que ruso y japonés se ríen divertidos. Algo ha pasado, no saben qué pero algo ha ocurrido.

—¿Vas a comer? —Inquiere Yuuri obviando la presencia de Viktor en el comedor, a lo que éste afirma observando el plato casi vacío del japonés—. Aún tengo el estómago revuelto de ayer —se justifica antes de que también el ruso le riñe. A este punto el resto de los presentes en la mesa parecen sumergidos en sus asuntos, pero la realidad es que espían de reojo a estos dos.

—Menos mal —azuza Viktor mirándolo con cierta intensidad—. Creo que Yuuri bajo de peso —indica haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras juguetea con sus albóndigas en salsa roja que ha pedido para comer.

—Como una talla.

—¿Ah? Eso son como cuatro kilos, Yuuri —señala Viktor con el ceño fruncido pero Yuuri sólo suelta una suave carcajada, burbujeante, que derriba casi por completo el enojo del ruso—. ¿Qué es gracioso? No es gracioso que estés adelgazando.

—Lo siento, es que… cuando entré al programa la primera observación que me hiciste fue que debía de bajar de peso.

Viktor suspira alzando los hombros y mirando su comida, está tranquilo al darse cuenta que la pelea de anoche quedó en el pasado, Yuuri es Yuuri. Un ente difícil de comprender pero que para él es un libro abierto. Quisiera poder leerlo de forma más íntima pero la negativa por parte del moreno persiste.

—Eso era antes cuando eras un cerdito —tuerce los labios el mayor—. Ahora ya no eres un quinceañero y a tu edad un trastorno alimenticio nos traerá problemas a todos, Yuuri —en especial a mí que estaré preocupado y seguramente no dejarás que te cuide apropiadamente, quiere agregar pero ya ocupó su boca masticando carne para no cometer una imprudencia.

Yuuri resopla y niega.

—No le causaré problemas a nadie —responde y lanza una mirada hacia sus compañeros, se percata que nadie los está viendo y vuelve sus ojos hacia Viktor, ha dejado antes su charola nuevamente en la mesa, pero ahora la recoge, la dejó tan cerca de la de Viktor que puede rozar apenas durante breves segundos la mano de Nikiforov que ahí descansa.

Los ojos azules centellean y viajan a velocidad luz hacia donde la delgada figura del japonés se pierde. La zona donde sus manos rozaron arde como fuego vivo y él se deja consumir por los recuerdos de una época feliz y violenta. Se relame los labios empujando una lata de cerveza, se la permite por esa comida. Después regresará al régimen. Nadie lo puede notar, nadie más que él, pero el amor de Yuuri siempre está por ahí disperso, es cuestión de atraparlo y armarlo como rompecabezas. El rechazo constante que sufre por parte de Yuuri no es falta de cariño o amor, todo lo contrario, es exceso de amor y Viktor no sabe cómo remediarlo. Toma otro sorbo a la cerveza y vuelve a comer. Con suerte podrá dormir una dos o tres horas antes de entrar a su guardia del día.

A Yuuri, en cambio, se le congela el cuerpo. Es cierto que extraña como nadie puede extrañar a alguien, así de intenso y aterrador pero es incapaz en regresar al mismo vicio, al mismo narcótico que una vez fue el cuerpo de Viktor. Ya lo intentaron una vez, no funcionó, Yuuri no fue suficiente cuando Viktor lo necesitó y esto jamás se lo va a perdonar él mismo. Viktor insiste en que fue sólo su culpa por empujarlo, no sólo a él, sino a todos, pero Yuuri siente que pudo haber hecho más que tuvo que haber hecho más que sólo estar al pendiente y con los cuidados médicos pertinentes que un lisiado necesitaba.

El haber perdido una pierna era una medalla, pero él de primera mano que perder un hermano, perder el otro extremo de tu enlace, era algo traumatico, algo para lo que no tuvo una respuesta y aliviar el dolor que Viktor experimentó. Yuuri se sintió abrumado y como respuesta dejó que el mayor se consumiera y terminaran en el fracaso que habían terminado siendo.

Agradece con una débil sonrisa a la mujer china que le recoge la charola con sus platos sucios. Desata de su cadera la sudadera y empieza a colocarla mientras camina hacia las escaleras. Cualquiera usaría el ascensor, pero Yuuri tiene deseos de que la comida haga digestión y en poco tiempo pueda empezar a entrenar. Saca de los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón de camuflaje su Ipod, un bonito regalo que le hizo Mila hace más o menos un año, y coloca los auriculares en sus oídos, se pierde mientras escalón tras escalón va subiendo. La música es suave, hay violines, hay trombones, hay más cuerdas y viento. Hay una voz de soprano, y de pronto todo tiene forma: La Traviata.

Nunca ha presenciado la opera en vivo, sólo una vez su padre lo llevó a una presentación de ballet profesional. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad asistía a las presentaciones escolares. Pero sólo una vez a una profesional. Interpretaron Carmen, y fue exquisita. El sueño de Yuuri siempre fue convertirse en un gran patinador artístico o un excepcional bailarín de ballet, jamás se consideró muy bueno en una u otra cosa, pero soñar no le costaba mucho. Nunca fue una opción para él volverse piloto jaeger a pesar que entre los sueños de sus compañeros en la escuela éste era muy popular. Nunca se planteó la posibilidad de pilotear estas industriales bestias pues los kaijou estaban extintos, y aunque hubieran estado presentes, Yuuri hubiera dado media vuelta he ido al sentido contrario de la caceta de reclutamiento.

Pero ahora no había marcha en reversa. Ahí frente a las colosales maquinas se forzaba a sentirse especial. Se obligaba con esfuerzos a creer que era bueno para algo aunque él supiera que había muchos pilotos que eran mejores que él. El lugar que le habían otorgado no se lo había ganado, ni siquiera lo deseaba, pero al tenerlo debía de permanecer en él con mucha honra y orgullo por todos aquellos que depositaban en él sus esperanzas de vida.

—Mayor Katsuki —saluda un ingeniero que maneja un carrito de carga y va pasando a su lado. Yuuri no lo escucha pero responder al saludo que hace el anciano con la mano.

Lo sigue con la mirada y suspira, no se ha dado cuenta en qué momento llegó al hangar, pero está ligeramente acalorado, sudado. ¿cuántas escaleras subió? Siente otra vez el vacío en su estomago, la poca comida que logró consumir se ha evaporado a pesar que ni siquiera han pasado ni quince minutos. El hoyo negro jaeger, un padecimiento donde no importa cuánto comas, cuánto duermas, cuánto bebas, jamás estarás satisfecho. Algo así pasaba con el sexo cuando estaba con Viktor, siempre después de una misión fuese de cualquiera de los dos que fuese, terminaban encontrándose y revolviéndose entre las sábanas como animales frenéticos en celo. Quizás por el instinto primario de saber que tu pareja se encuentra bien.

Nunca era suficiente para ellos, siempre querían más y más, volverse uno el mayor tiempo posible.

Acaricia su estomago antes de suspirar y regresar por donde había subido para ir a su barraca. Trataría de descansar. Probablemente después iría a ver a Arthur a quien no había visto merodear por el cuartel en todo el día. Después pasaría a saludar a Isabella y preguntar por JJ, el canadiense había quedado bastante consternado después del ataque directo del Kaijou con ácido al casco del jaeger. Habían salido vivos de milagro y de eso estaba consciente el japonés, le preocupaba el impacto que hubiera quedado en el otro.

Al menos, esos habían sido sus planes hasta que se encontró en la sala de entrenamientos. Aún lleva puesto el pantalón de camuflaje color azul con negro y gris. Aunque las botas han quedado de lado. Se retira el pantalón quedando solo en unos leggins ajustados negros. Ha ido a su habitación sólo por su maletín de ejercicio. Deja doblado el pantalón y las botas al otro costado. Un adagio resuena en sus oídos y saca zapatillas de ballet negras que se ajusta a los pies, a comparación del promedio, los suyos son delgados pero huesudos como los de la mayoría de los hombres. Se ajusta los listones negros sobre el tobillo y se lo cubre con el largo del leggin. Se pone un short azul eléctrico y la camisa queda doblada sobre el pantalón.

El Ipod queda ajustado y perfectamente inmóvil en su brazo en una liga que sirve para ese propósito. Y una liga también azul le recoge el flequillo de la frente. Ha empezado a estirar, calienta sus músculos. Un _Split_ que hace con facilidad. Un _squat_ que hace durar alrededor de dos minutos, mariposas regulares e inversas con su pecho al suelo. Se concentra para ignorar el tirón que siente en el músculo del muslo que sigue entumecido. Poca gente lo sabe pero se necesita mucha fuerza en las piernas para manejar un jaeger, en las piernas y la espalda. Todo siempre recae ahí.

Realiza un _spagat_ y ahí empieza a ejercitar los costados de sus cuerpos. Aún hay marcas moradas y rojas en esta zona, que fue donde más castigó el kaijou produciendo dolor inherente en su cuerpo, una tensión terrible. Cualquiera hubiese quedado en cama por dos días, pero Yuuri mejor que nadie es consciente que si su cuerpo ya se esforzó al máximo lo mejor es hacer ejercicio para que la paliza al día siguiente, la resaca por ejercicio, no sea peor.

El estomago apenas se le revuelve y se siente listo. Justo a tiempo de que comienza la entrada para el _pdd_ del cisne negro con el príncipe del Lago de los cisnes, no es su pieza favorita, pero es lo que hay. Y danza. Hace de cisne y de príncipe sin necesidad de pedir ayuda a nadie más.

Parece flotar en puntas sobre un suelo que ha visto ver derramar sudor y testosterona, no es que Yuuri no sea lo suficiente masculino, pero su gracia son otras. Su talento está en ser astuto, en ser paciente, en ser listo. En saber en qué momento se debe actuar y en cual otro solo resistir. Sus pies recienten la falta de práctica de esa semana en que ha ignorado su instinto. Se mueve, sus brazos son una extensión libre como seda o plumas. Sus movimientos son voraces y su espalda forma preciosos arcos, rectas columnas, sendas mariposas. Hay moretones por todo el dorso desnudo, bolas cenicientas que se tiñen en morado y rojo. Ya no duelen, no ahí mientras se rehace con cada giro. Donde la metamorfosis ocurre, y él se cura las heridas, recupera su alma.

La respiración va en ascenso como los violines y el acompañamiento de los segundos. El _Pas de Deux_ que él se atreve a hacerlo en solitario, en convertirlo en él en un solo, en un único; que el resto baile a su ritmo que por esa pieza él manda, él dirige, él se ciñe a la música y el resto a él. No hay sonrisas, sólo arreglos para una pieza donde dos corazones deben convivir desbocados y sólo el de Yuuri parece resaltar.

No es necesario intuir el desdén hacia su pareja, porque no hay una hasta que una sombra le pisa la propia, y al girarse, el pas de deux se ha convertido en un canon, y Yuuri sonríe. Por primera vez en esa pieza sonríe y vuelve complejo los movimientos. Los hace imposibles. Y el otro par de piernas, el otro corazón no desiste. No en presencia de Yuuri. No cuando está tan cerca de su numen personal.

Los giros se vuelven complejos y las posturas perfectas. Yuuri envuelve y Yuri descubre de dónde proviene toda esa fortaleza que sólo los observadores como él son capaces de apreciar. Es en el esfuerzo que exige a su cuerpo a pesar de que éste convulsiona, es de las feroces ganas que tiene por dar otro paso más mientras que desfallece todo. Es de la fiereza de sus ojos al sentir el reto y demostrar inconscientemente que no hay nadie mejor que él. Su cuerpo hace música que envuelve al rubio, dejándose guiar. Ni siquiera necesita escuchar lo que los oídos de Yuuri escuchan para saber que están bailando una preciosa melodía, porque son los movimientos de Yuuri los que lo llevan entre notas y silencios. Es perfecto, es dualidad entre la belleza y el peligro.

Sólo un tonto se atrevería a retar a Yuuri en su propio juego. Por suerte él es un tonto bravucón.

...

Cronopios del autor: Si tienen la oportunidad vean algún vídeo de alguna interpretación del Pas de deux en el tercer acto del Lago de los cisnes de Tchaikovsky, en lo personal me provoca orgasmos. Quizás mañana o el miércoles suba otro capítulo. Estoy modificando algunos porque no me convencieron algunos detalles, pero el resto sigue intacto. Así como el final uvú Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia por acá mis mazapanes. Saben que los adoro y me siento amada con sus comentarios, votitos y reacciones. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! No creí que recibiría tanto ;A; no los merezco. Son lo más.

Canon: Dentro de danza, el canon conforma parte de la composición coreográfica donde un grupo de personas bailan pero sólo dos o tres, realizan el mismo movimiento pero por intervalos del tiempo, por ejemplo uno alza una mano y a los dos segundos el otro alza una mano mientras el primero ya alza el pie. No sé si me explique, espero que sí.

Pas de deux: Es una terminología del ballet. Se refiere a una pieza de alguna obra donde es interpretada por dos bailarines (Pas de deux o pdd proviene del francés: Paso de dos). Por eso la importancia de que Yuuri hiciera una pieza para dos, en una.

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **"Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón** **"**

Gracias por leer.


	4. Miembro fantasma

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri! On Ice** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Au Pacific Rim. Ciencia ficción. Muerte de personajes canon. Guerra. Drama. Oc. Homosexual. Relaciones sexuales. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** ¡Gracias a todos por su lectura! Espero de todo corazón disfruten esta entrega. He dejado en hiatus la mayoría de mis fics Victuuri -bueno en realidad los estoy desarrollando- mientras publico esta historia. La ventaja de esta historia es que ya está terminada así que voy con calma y amor para terminar todos mis trabajitos. Tengo una página en Fb "GoldenDigger" o /TiaYukiona, estoy yo en la foto de perfil versión "chibi" y de portada estoy también en versión "chibi" en compañía de Oikawa e Iwa-chan de Haikyuu!, ahí subí dos FanArts que hice: Uno es la muestra del traje que usa Yuuri y el otro es un Viktor feto hehe. Denle like y siganme =D

¡Gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews que respondo a la brevedad!

¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Danza entre titanes**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4.- Miembro fantasma.**

Había noches en las que se despertaba en medio de un extraño sopor y la extraña sensación que le llegaba desde la soledad haciéndole creer que la noche respiraba sobre él. Conspirando extrañamente. Con el entumecimiento de que su pierna amputada estaba ahí y jamás había sido removida. La pierna fantasma. El sudor recorriendo su cuerpo y la tela de la sábana pegándose a su piel desnuda. Sus manos se enterraban en su rostro y sus ojos trataban de contener el doloroso llanto que siempre ganaba la lucha por brotar. Los sollozos de Nikiforov se quedaban rezagados a una almohada que se pegaba a su cara para asfixiar los lamentos que esas noches en que todo se volvía una continua tortura hacía aparecer.

Las mañanas siguientes a esas terribles noches eran por más complicadas. Asfixiantes. Estaba de malhumor y era difícil hablar con él sin terminar sintiendo que la furia de dios se colaba por ese par de ojos. Quizás Yuuri era el único que lograba apaciguar esa intolerancia de Viktor hacia la vida, hacia el destino que lo había dejado con vida. Aunque había ocasiones ni que el propio Katsuki era capaz de lidiar con eso. Como esa mañana que para variar había amanecido llorando y afuera también había una tempestad.

—Ya te dije que no se puede —dice Viktor con el ceño fruncido después de escuchar del propio Yuuri una petición que no hizo más que avivar el resentimiento hacia todos. Incluso hacia su propia existencia.

—No sabes si se puede o no, Viktor —añade Yuuri mientras que le detiene las manos, Viktor las aleja instintivamente casi empujando al menor. Lo observa con auténtico agobio, y Yuuri traga saliva en seco, baja la mirada y suspira el japonés—. No sabemos si se puede o no, sólo sabemos que hace cuarenta años era imposible manejar un jaeger con un solo piloto pero sabemos que mi interfaz neuronal es mucho más fuerte que la del resto de los pilotos —comenta el japonés al tanto observa con ojos ansiosos al mayor.

Antes se hubiera quedado callado aceptando firmemente la negativa del ruso o de cualquier persona, pero había sido precisamente el ruso el que le había enseñado la anarquía de sus deseos y pensamientos, subordinación y violencia cuando era necesaria. Yuuri antes de ser el gran Yuuri era una persona reservada, quizás lo seguía haciendo pero con piscas de rebeldía que le habían salvado la vida y había salvado la vida de muchos otros.

Viktor también piensa que Yuuri puede seguir haciendo grandes cosas, inclusive en alguna de esas noches en que ambos se quedaban hasta tarde platicando en el lecho matrimonial habían hablado sobre las posibilidades de que existiera una forma en que un solo piloto manejara un jaeger. Era un evento sin precedentes y peligroso, no obstante los jaeger eran cada vez más ligeros, y ahora que iban en la séptima generación existía una recognita posibilidad de que aquello que habían hablado entre ideas y besos se pudiera hacer realidad.

—Yuuri —la voz del ruso sale suave, el tono le sorprende pues por dentro él se siente miserable y decrépito, pero entiende que no hay forma en que pueda desquitar el enojo que siente por todos por la única persona que lo mantiene con vida y lo alejan de las pastillas de veneno para rata cada noche para acabar con el chiste que lleva como existencia. Acaricia el muñón de su pierna amputada, aún tiene la sensación de su pie al final de su pierna. Suspira—. Mila te va a suspender y a mí a matar si nos pilla intentándolo —comenta y retira la mano de la zona amputada cuando ve pasar de reojo a unos soldados que sin querer desviaron su mirada hacia el dúo.

—Viktor. Sin prueba y error no hay posibilidad de éxito —exclama otra vez tocándolo, ésta vez del brazo, aprieta el agarre y sus ojos se ven ansiosos. Brillan de esa forma especial en que las estrellas brillan cuando eclipse y saben que están a punto de extinguirse por breves segundos. El eclipse siempre eran la colisión de sus bocas que producía electricidad y hacía que los ojos de ambos se cerraran, todo quedaba en sombras y feliz oscuridad, pero ahora, no hay esa estática oscura que los haga estremecerse o que les proporcione la suficiente complicidad para ocultar ahí algún te amo.

—No cuentes conmigo —aparta nuevamente la mano o puede terminar cometiendo alguna idiotez. Él es experto en ello. Se flexiona para tomar la prótesis que utiliza para salir a correr y la acomoda en el muñón.

El japonés tuerce los labios y le quita las manos de la labor. Se flexiona frente a él y le quita los arneses que se había empezado a poner el ruso. Saca de la mochila del teniente general una especie de cojín que está hecho a medida del muñón de la pierna, tiene la forma de un forro con elástico para sujetarse, encima de esto coloca la prótesis.

—Si no usas la almohadilla vas a provocarte escozor en la piel, Viktor —murmura con calma el moreno y Viktor tuerce los labios.

—No te pedí que hicieras eso… —dice con un deje de tristeza.

—No te voy a cobrar por ello —responde casi en automático ajustando los arneses por encima de la rodilla y a la mitad de la pantorrilla que se ha salvado. La amputación fue hecha ocho dedos por debajo de la rodilla pero la cirugía para salvar la extremidad completa y retirar la piel que había sido contaminada con sangre de Kaijou va desde la cara interna del muslo y baja desembocando hasta donde están los puntos que no se borraron de la cicatriz en el muñón.

El ruso se queda callado y Yuuri trabaja. La cabeza negra baja y las manos frías trabajando y amarrando las agujetas del tenis al final de la prótesis. Viktor tiene un deja vú, muchas otras veces han estado en esa misma posición: Con Yuuri entre sus piernas y él sentado observándolo. Sólo que en todas esas otras ocasiones siempre estuvieron desnudos y el menor decorando con su boca y sus besos cada palmo de piel arrancándole sendos suspiros que lentamente se volvían gemidos. Sus dedos estrujando las sábanas buscando la manera de alargar su propia capacidad y no terminar por reventar dentro de la garganta de su marido que no hacía más que hacerle perder la cordura con cada movimiento.

—Listo.

El recuerdo ha hecho sonrojar a Viktor que parpadea confundido. Ha ahogado un suspiro en un gesto extraño que provoca en Yuuri una sonrisa diminuta. A pesar que ha dicho que ya está lista la prótesis –y que el mismo Nikiforov puede ver que ya está puesta—son incapaces de moverse en la posición en la que se encuentran. El ruso se aventura y estira la mano con un poco de temor para acariciar la mejilla del menor que se recarga el rostro contra el muslo ajeno, cierra los ojos dejándose tocar. Restregándose. Casi ronroneando y entibiando sus sentimientos. El pantaloncillo que lleva puesto el mayor se sube apenas un poco. Se descubre un poco de piel y enseguida es cubierta por los labios de Katsuki que besan la pálida piel del teniente general. Viktor traga en seco y contiene el aliento dejándolo escapar.

El temple se le desborda del vaso y sus manos sostienen con fiereza la boca antes de atacarlo con la clara intensión de besarlo pero ahora es Yuuri el que lo aleja. La acción lo tira contra el piso y Viktor mira confundido a su exmarido que desvía la mirada buscando incorporarse, tres ingenieros pasan a un lado de ellos. El ruso entiende el severo enrojecimiento en la cara del japonés que alcanza hasta las orejas de éste, y le confirma la mirada castaña que está cargada no sólo de vergüenza sino de un deseo contenido.

—¿Está bien Mayor, Katsuki? —pregunta alguien detrás de él y Viktor ya se ha acomodado el pantaloncillo y se hace idiota jugueteando con los arneses.

—Sí, estaba estirando —responde Yuuri.

El cabo Leo de la Iglesia observa la escena pero es demasiado inocente para maliciar algo de la posición en que encontró al par. Después de todo se encuentran en los vestidores del cuartel y Leo no cree capaz a nadie como para hacer cosas obscenas en lugares públicos. En cambio Giacometti enarca la ceja interesado cuando ve salir a Yuuri que va rezando algo y lleva los hombros demasiado tensos, las manos en puño y la cabeza baja, relaja la expresión en un "oh" cuando enseguida sale Viktor también tenso con los auriculares puestos y una sudadera que le cubre la cabeza plateada, parte del rostro, pero los labios que se muerde con ansiedad. Pasa a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y Chris suspira. Quizás ese mes si gane la apuesta que tiene con Mila desde que Viktor y Yuuri se separaron varios años atrás: esos dos iban a volver. Mila apostaba que no, Giacometti que sí. Era de sus actividades favoritas. No obstante corta su rollo y pospone el pensamiento para otro momento en que si tenga tiempo para darse al ocio, en ese momento, por el contrario, apremia el paso hacia donde Yuuri ha huido, a la hora de la comida Chris interceptara a Viktor y le preguntará qué ha pasado con el Mayor.

—Mayor Katsuki —eleva la voz el rubio casi gritando, llama la atención de las personas que circulan por el pasillo y el aludido se gira sobre sus talones.

—Chris —lo saluda con una sonrisa suave, nerviosa. Tiene miedo que algo en su expresión delate que ha estado a punto de montarse sobre Viktor y comerle la boca como de antaño en medio de los vestidores.

—Necesito que hablemos de algo relacionado con uno de los estudiantes que llegaron de la academia —inquiere de inmediato y Yuuri suspira afirma—. ¿Tiene tiempo?

—Claro, iba a cambiarme de ropa, iría al simulador a entrenar un rato —empieza a caminar hacia el elevador.

—¿Entrenar? —pregunta Chris.

—Sí, siento que me oxido —en realidad quiere quemar testosterona.

—Oh.

—¿Sobre qué estudiante? —ahora es él quien habla y por alguno motivo sospecha que ha sido el mismo chico que se ha colado a su práctica la tarde anterior y que justo después de terminar desapareció sin decirle nada más que un: Tsk. El rubio lo mantiene intrigado pues aquella fue la segunda vez que interactuaban pero la tercera que Yuuri lo veía, y aún no sabía ni su nombre ni ningún otro dato sobre él.

—Yuri Plisetsky —suelta Giacometti y Yuuri ladea el rostro.

—¿Yuri?

—Sí, ¿curiosa casualidad no?

—Considerando que el 30% de la población en la base provienen de Rusia y "Yuri" es un nombre muy popular, no me sorprende en realidad —contesta sincero mientras sonríe ganándose un bufido por parte del rubio. Ambos se detienen frente al elevador y Yuuri se quita la sudadera que lo delata como piloto jaeger. La temperatura en los pisos inferiores del cuartel puede ser mucho más alta en las mañanas que hay tanta gente moviéndose, por las noches es un congelador.

—Bueno, él es un piloto, el mejor de su generación, y uno de los diez sobrevivientes del ataque de Punta Alaska.

—Ya —recuerda entonces el apellido Plisetsky y afirma—. ¿Y qué sucede con él que tenga que ver conmigo?

—Te ama.

—¿Qué?

—Te ama, Yuuri, te ama tanto en secreto que incluso sabe que perdiste un testículo en el ataque ése, te ha observado y estudiado durante años.

El japonés se queda en silencio, gira su mirada hacia el elevador que se abre. Sale primero un carrito que es empujado por dos ingenieros llevan varios engranajes de tamaño industrial y tan pesados como diez personas adultas. El elevador se queda vacío y entra Yuuri, después Chris que observa fijamente a Katsuki. Al estar dentro del elevador el moreno se toca la comisura de sus labios las puertas del ascensor de cierran. Cuando se abre en la plataforma donde se encuentran los jaeger estacionados Chris le está echándole aire a Yuuri que se ha hecho un ovillo rojo y caliente mientras jadea hiperventilando.

—Tranquilo Yuuri, tranquilo —trata de animarlo pero es inútil. Quizás no fue la mejor manera para introducir a Yuri con Yuuri, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna otra manera para llamar la atención del contrario hacia el rubio.

Chris le ha tenido que llevar una soda fría y lo ha recostado en una banca con un paño húmedo que le cubre parte de la frente y los ojos. Ha empezado a respirar con normalidad.

—Es increíble que el _Piloto mercenario_ , se ponga así sólo por saber que tiene alguien que lo admira mucho —inquiere Chris cruzándose de piernas sentado de lado donde está la cabeza de Yuuri.

—¡No es lo mismo que me admire mucho alguien a saber… esas cosas —farfulla lo último sentándose de golpe mientras se arranca el paño de la cara, suspira y se masajea las sienes con ambas manos—. ¿Para qué me dijiste todo eso?

—Porque necesito un favor de tu parte, y sino comenzaba por lo más importante sé que te vas a negar —murmura Chris mirándose las uñas. Está tan tranquilo que el hecho irrita a Yuuri que se estremece nuevamente.

—… —espera a que Chris suelte la bomba porque sabe, sospecha, intuye que lo que ha pasado hasta el momento no ha sido lo peor.

—Verás, se ha quedado a medio entrenamiento y-

—¿Quieres que lo entrene? Sabes que no soy instructor, Chris —interrumpe casi de inmediato y el rubio frunce la nariz.

—No, Mayor, sabemos que no es instructor, sin embargo… no le iba a pedir que lo instruyera, sino que me ayudara a enseñarle algunas cosas.

Yuuri frunce el ceño.

—Instruir y enseñar ¿no es lo mismo, Teniente?

—Se equivoca, Mayor —separa las piernas y recarga sus codos de sus muslo mientras posa su rostro entre sus manos, el rubio mira con interés como Yuuri se ha puesto de pie aún sosteniendo el pedazo de trapo húmedo—. Instruir es dar instrucciones, enseñar es… ir un poco más allá. Antes de que pasara el ataque a la academia yo estaba ahí con el General y fue él quien me platicó un poco sobre Plisetsky, es un chico difícil, si no está interesado no te pondrá atención, tiene mucho potencial pero pocos maestros podían explotar ese talento. Es la clase de talento que el programa Jaeger necesita, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que en estos momentos tenemos una tasa muy baja y que necesitamos reclutar la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

Katsuki suspira.

—¿Y crees que me va a poner atención porque me admira? —la frente le latía y otra vez iba a empezar a hiperventilar.

—Así es —Chris se incorpora de inmediato cogiendo de los hombros al Mayor—. Usted y sólo usted podría llevar a cabo esta misión. Usted el Mayor, el gran Yuuri Katsuki —sonríe.

—Que me aludes no servirá de nada, Chris.

—Lo sé, pero suena genial cuando alguien te elogia, ¿verdad? —señala Chris sin dejar que la sonrisa en sus labios muera.

—Sí, se siente genial —suspira y aparta cuidadosamente las manos ajenas de su cuerpo. Giacometti no se mueve de su sitio aunque deja caer sus manos laxas a sus lados para enseguida cruzarlas sobre su pecho.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Exactamente qué quieres que le enseñe?

Y Yuuri suspira derrotado recordando la conversación con Giacometti y cómo éste le dijo: "Las cosas más básicas que no te enseñan en la academia", Katsuki se rasca la nuca mientras que contempla frente sí el uniforme de piloto jaeger que está suspendido por una lengua de metal que cae desde el techo. Hay dos. Uno mucho más pequeña que el suyo y a simple vista deduce que es de mujer. Se pregunta si "Yuri Plisetsky" es chica. Total. El nombre es ambiguo. Acaricia el saliente de color plata que el uniforme negro tiene sobre el pectoral. Los bordes oscurecidos de la malla de aleación metálica que hay en los brazos y en las piernas. Sobre la cadera hay unas incrustaciones que de lejos parecen piedras preciosas pero en realidad son terminales que se conectan en cables. Son los nuevos trajes para los jaeger de séptima generación, éstas terminaciones sólo las tiene su traje ya que permitiría que él, siendo el más veterano de los dos, tuviese en algún momento el poder para continuar una batalla llevando el peso de la zona inferior y que el copiloto se encargara de cosas más técnicas como manejo de controles o manejo total de la zona superior. Además, de que una de las terminales era un botón que permitía expulsar de manera inmediata del enlace al copiloto, en caso de ser necesario. Un botón de emergencia.

La puerta detrás de él se abre y se aleja de los trajes, deja sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—El teniente Chris me pidió que te enseñara a ponerte el traje de forma rápida en caso de una llamada de alerta inmediata —dice, está convencido que si mantiene su boca ocupada hablando sobre cualquier cosa no pensará en lo vergonzoso que es saber que esa persona frente a él es fan suyo. Pero al girarse el cuerpo se le vuelve piedra y contiene el aliento.

—Estupideces —contesta el rubio de ojos verdes que miran como si fuera basura al que está junto a los trajes colgados. Es su forma de vestir la vergüenza, ansiedad y emoción que le recorre de pies a cabeza y de regreso por el hecho de que pueden estar juntos parados en la misma sala.

—Ah… —Yuuri entreabre los labios, los cierras y tiene la intensión de salir corriendo para gritarle a Giacometti y acusarlo de mentiroso porque no hay manera que el rubio pueda ser "seguidor" suyo. Desde el primer encuentro en el que hablaron el de ojos verdes mostró su desagrado hacia su persona y el japonés se pone más nervioso de lo que debería estar.

—¿Ah? —ladea el rostro el ruso metiendo sus manos a la sudadera que lleva puesto. Es una autorizada por el cuartel, sin embargo la camisa que llevaba ajustada al cuerpo debajo de la sudadera es atigrada. Camina hacia Katsuki que retrocede, el menor continua y el japonés retrocede los mismos pasos que el otro avanza hasta que se encuentra con la espalda pegada a la pared y el menor, que es casi una cabeza más bajo que él, olisqueándole el cuello—. Hueles a chicle y vainilla —murmura casi sobre la piel y Katsuki aparta la cara. La extensión que es descubierta es recorrida por la punta de la nariz fría del menor—. Hueles a mujercita —escupe el rubio apartándose.

Las ganas se le mojan pues ha descubierto que huele delicioso, y ahora cada vez que compre goma de mascar pedirá que sea de vainilla pues el hedor le va a recordar a ese maravilloso momento.

Yuuri baja la mirada y descubre que el menor ha caminado hasta el traje que debe ser seguramente para él.

—Entonces… ¿está mierda cómo se pone?

Yuuri respira de forma agitada y moja sus labios, se acerca lentamente. Estudia al menor durante un breve segundo y suspira rascándose el cuello por donde le ha olisqueado antes. Queda a su lado y toma el brazo del traje negro que le pertenece a Yuri. Éste se mantiene atento y en silencio observándolo con ojos ávidos y penetrantes.

—El… el traje consta de varias partes que son ensambladas entre sí y se deben poner por separado —murmura de forma baja, pero no intimidado. Ahora está más tranquilo—. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces podrás hacerlo todo tu solo, usualmente entre nosotros… es decir, entre parejas pilotos nos ayudamos a vestir.

—¿Y a desvestir?

—Sí, también —responde y no entiende porque Yuri se ha sonrojado, Yuuri no le toma importancia y prosigue.

—Pero es importante que primero aprendas a ponértelo y a quitártelo tú para poder hacerlo con otra persona —explica con calma mientras empieza a desensamblarlo y lo empieza a dejar en la mesa que hay detrás de los trajes. Yuri no se ha movido de su lugar y aunque su cara de asco haría pensar a cualquiera que está a punto de patearle la cara a Yuuri, el mayor se siente menos intimidado y nervioso de lo que pensó al principio estaría.

Katsuki tarda alrededor de cinco minutos en quitar absolutamente cada pieza del traje dejando sólo un traje de spandex gris que tiene remaches adheribles que concuerdan con los de remaches de las piezas del traje que hay sobre la superficie. La vuelve a armar quizás en menos tiempo del que se llevó desarmarla. Y se aparta.

—Adelante —invita a Yuri a hacerlo.

El menor quedó levemente embelesado por la forma en que las manos ajenas se movieron sobre el traje, desabrochando y luego abrochando, con la misma delicadeza con la que el día anterior había estado interpretado su propia versión del Cisnes negro. Se saborea la boca y se acerca al traje de piloto.

La primera vez tarda alrededor de diez minutos en quitar todo, después media hora en armarlo. Prolifera maldiciones cada vez que se da cuenta que alguna pieza no engarza o es del lado contrario. Yuuri se acerca señalando el error cuando ve que el rubio no puede más. Y le ayuda a colocar la parte más difícil que es la del vientre. Los remaches quedaron ligeramente flojos y Yuuri se encarga de ajustarlos. Lo intentan tres veces más. Y cuando Yuri demora sólo diez minutos al quitarlo y diez más en ponerlo por sí solo, es que Yuuri se empieza a quitar la ropa. Yuri celebra su hazaña y cuando se gira para preguntarle al mayor cómo lo ha hecho es su momento de quedarse helado.

—¡¿Po-por qué te desvistes?! ¡¿Ah?! —ha empezado a sonrojarse con las manos a sus lados totalmente asustado.

—Porque nos vamos a colocar el traje, me ayudarás a ponerme el mío, y yo te ayudaré a ponerte el tuyo.

Queda sólo en bóxers de licra, tienen un bonito diseño de árboles bonsái en la pierna izquierda. El bulto en la entrepierna es notorio. Y Yuri se pregunta cómo se verá ese miembro sin una de sus bolas. Pero aparta la mirada cuando es pillado por Yuuri que se ha sonrojado pues pudo leer claramente el pensamiento de Yuri por la mirada asertiva que le lanzó y enseguida recuerda que el menor es ni más ni menos que ese aficionado sabelotodo que desde niño deseo ser piloto jaeger inspirado por una figura emblemática. Y por lo visto, es el genio que aparece en cada historia pues ha llegado así de lejos hasta el punto de que es entrenado por ese ídolo en el que siempre creyó.

En cambio Yuri sólo sabe que hiperventila, los músculos los tiene rígidos y apenas es capaz de moverse. Tímidamente empieza a desvestirse. Mira de vez en vez hacia donde Yuuri está empezando a desarmar el traje.

—No tienes que avergonzarte de nada —inquiere Yuuri en voz suave y calmada—. Sé que es extraño pero… con el tiempo te acostumbras, se supone que tu compañero es alguien con quien tienes suficiente confianza y esto debería significar nada… —agrega.

Yuri parpadea y empieza a quitar partes del traje dejándolas acomodadas como ha dicho Yuuri para facilitar su ubicación. Toma el spandex que se coloca con cuidado. Lo vuelve a mirar de reojo y adivina las cicatrices y marcas que curten esa piel, unas más jóvenes y otras más maduras. Qué importa, todas han sanado a su manera.

Yuuri también se ha puesto el spandex y toma aire.

—¿Listo?

—Psk… —gruñe como respuesta Yuri y se acerca sin trastabillar, tomando las caderas de Yuuri y girándolo para empezar a poner la parte de la espalda del uniforme. Tarda diez minutos, lo hace con calma y cuidado, sus manos tocan en ocasiones directamente sobre el spandex que se siente caliente, la textura de la tela es suave. Otras veces tiene que sostener con fuerza para lograr que calcen los remaches hasta que baja a la entrepierna y apremia el paso para terminar lo más pronto posible.

Ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que llegaría el momento en que estuviera así de cerca de Yuuri Katsuki. Es más bajito de lo que creía, y su cuerpo es mucho más esbelto y delgado, pero es firme. Su aroma es delicioso, hay más que solo chicle y vainilla, seguramente eso es gracias al champoo y jabón que utiliza. Su respiración es muy tenue y sus ojos son como el otoño debe de verse. Cuando termina contempla su obra terminada y en sus manos cosquillea la tibieza del cuerpo vivo que acaba de tocar.

Él está hiperventilando, sonrojado, y traga saliva. Yuuri lo mira con comprensión y se acerca entonces a empezarle a poner el traje y las piernas las siente como flan Yuri. Las siente primero endurecidas y después demasiado blandas, gelatinosas. Se tiene que sostener cuando está más cerca Yuuri y su respiración sin querer roza su oído pues ha pasado su rostro por sobre su hombro para asomarse a la espalda y ver que ajuste la fajilla metálica del vientre. Pero no logra ver bien porque Yuri se mueve hacia atrás y contiene más el aliento, Yuuri se mueve hacia el otro hombro y exhala sólo para que Yuri termine gimiendo a su oído. Yuuri se petrifica en su lugar y se aleja solo un poco, sinceramente confundido.

¿Ha escuchado mal acaso?

Yuri sonrojado, abochornado lo mira con imposible gesto. Yuuri siente temblar como una mancha de agua debajo de sus manos el cuerpo de Yuri que ha empezado a respirar copiosamente, una débil luna que se refleja contra el resto de las estrellas que trémulas se impacientan. Los labios del rubio lo delatan entreabierto y Yuuri observa con curiosidad el gesto impávido e inconmensurable que le regala el rubio. ¿Dónde ha quedado la actitud altanera y desafiante? Sus manos presionan las caderas escuchando crujir un poco más el metal del traje, girando apenas un poco el rostro y Yuri moviéndolo al mismo tiempo aún manteniendo la distancia tácita de un reflejo espejo. Sus ojos se miran y el mayor capta el aroma de selva y bosque en los pozos de la piel que se esconde debajo de escamas metálicas.

—¿Mayor?

Yuuri cierra los ojos y una amarga risita se escucha ronca, se aleja más del menor para dar cara a Viktor que está parapetado en el umbral de la puerta de la sala.

—Teniente General —saluda mientras que se cuadra y Yuri sonrojado, aún temblando se cuadra.

—La Mariscal necesita verle —escupe.

Yuuri entreabre los labios, mira a Yuri y enseguida vuelve su mirada a Viktor que ya ha salido de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

—¿Puedes quitarte eso?

—Sí.

El moreno se apresura corriendo detrás de Viktor que lo jala del brazo hacia el dobles de una esquina donde lo arrincona contra la pared, lo aborda con desespero cubriendo su boca con la ajena. Su prótesis queda entre las piernas ajenas y ahora es su momento de ser la luna y Viktor el sol que eclipsa todo en él, volviendo ese violento beso un simulacro de lo que le hará si se descuida y encuentra la puerta de su habitación sin seguro.

La boca le queda sangrando y en el pecho el latido de un corazón, un reflejo del miembro fantasma de esa relación que un día fueron y que a ratos sospecha aún se esconden reflejos inconscientes en ellos. Los pasos furiosos de Viktor resuenan por las paredes y rincones metálicos del pasillo, y el chirrido del uniforme de Yuuri contra la pared le hace eco a la canción que dejaron en pausa ambos.

Yuri se encoje cuando siente a Viktor pasar por el pasillo, por una ínfima de segundo sus miradas se han cruzado y el menor no lo sabe pero en algún momento en los próximos meses descubrirá porque en ese par de ojos polares descubrió odio y sospecha.

.

.

 **Reviews:**

 **Kaori:** Muchas veces nosotros somos nuestro peor enemigo y no lo sabemos. Viktor al final de cuenta entendió que Yuuri quería ayudarlo porque lo amaba pero él lo alejó. Y bueno, ya tocará ver qué ocurre, porque donde hubo fuego, cenizas siempre quedan. La idea de Yuri y Yuuri en un jaeger ¿te parece interesante? Excelente, a mí también, y no el primer enlace fue el peor de todos. Me dio gusto leerte, y sobre todo te agradezco de forma especial que hayas leído mi historia y dejarás un review. ¡Saludos!

.

Gracias por leer.

.

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **"Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón** **"**

Gracias por leer.


	5. Perfiles

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri! On Ice** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Au Pacific Rim. Ciencia ficción. Muerte de personajes canon. Guerra. Drama. Oc. Homosexual. Relaciones sexuales. **No beteado.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Danza entre titanes**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5.- Perfiles.**

 **Viktor Nikiforov**

 _Estar en el enlace no sólo es silencio. Es el ruido y la sincronía de tus emociones, sentimientos y deseos, al mismo tiempo que la bienvenida a una revolución que llega junto con la persona al otro lado de la conexión. El enlace no es sólo ser compatibles, el enlace es poder juntos crear el caos que dará el principio a la creación, y con ésta, el triunfo por sobre cualquier tempestad. Es regalar la mitad de tu alma, y recibir otra mitad a cambio._

Nombre: Viktor Nikiforov.  
Edad: 29 años.  
Estado civil: En planes para conquistar al marido.  
Nacionalidad: Rusa.  
Grado: Teniente General. Jefe sala de operaciones de misión. Ex-Piloto Jaeger.  
Especialidad: Ingeniero en sistemas jaeger.  
Ataques de corto y mediano alcance.  
Táctica y estrategia militar.  
Jaegers Mark-5, Mark-6, Mark-7.  
Jaeger: Agape Toxic. (Fuera de función).

 **Meta de vida.**

—Viktor, ¿tienes un segundo? —preguntó el viejo Yakov mientras que caminaba hacia donde estaba parado el piloto, aún llevaba puesto su ajustado traje jaeger. Hacía una hora que había retornado a la base junto con su hermano Alexander, sin embargo, por la conmoción de su quinta victoria no había tenido tiempo de irse a desprender del hedor de la transpiración y la sensación que la adrenalina dejaba atrás.

—No, ya me voy —azuzó el albino mientras se giraba para caminar hacia el elevador. Sino huía rápido de ahí seguramente el mayor iba a terminar por reprenderlo por todas las imprudencias que había cometido durante la misión junto con su hermano. No obstante se detuvo en seco cuando la pesada y grande mano de Yakov lo detuvo del brazo.

El muchacho tuvo que girarse y colocar la mejor sonrisa que encontró en su repertorio para usarla como careta y no acabar más embarrado de lo que seguramente estaría. Pero en lugar de encontrar el malencarado compatriota descubrió un par de ojos avellana que lo veían de forma fija y directa. Atravesándole la armadura. Deshaciéndole el nudo en la garganta. Sintió un corrientazo eléctrico que le paralizó donde estaba parado, apartó sus cabellos albinos de su rostro y contuvo la respiración un momento.

—Quiero presentarte a Yuuri Katsuki, él junto a su hermana Mari estarán en la vigilancia perimetral de la costa, por favor, enséñale cómo funcionan aquí las cosas —ordenó severo el mayor. Usualmente él no hacía de anfitrión pero los japoneses eran un caso particular, Yuuri era un caso particular y merecía ciertas atenciones.

El albino borró la sonrisa falsa para colocar un color auténtico de sincera emoción.

—Mucho gusto, Yuuri.

—El gusto es mío, señor Nikiforov —murmuró nervioso el menor que apretaba entre sus manos su sudadera y mordisqueaba sus labios.

—No me llames señor Nikiforov, después de todo nos vamos a casar en un par de años más —sentenció con fácil resolución.

—¡Viktor!

 _Porque no iba a ser de otra manera._

 **Katsuki Yuuri**

 _Mientras exista miedo en el corazón de las personas mi lucha sigue en pie. No porque quiera inmortalizar mi identidad como una leyenda, o porque quiera la fama y riquezas que se ofrecen a los héroes, sino porque quiero vivir y respirar en un mundo donde no sea necesario que nadie más se esconda al sentir la tierra vibrar._

Nombre: Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri.  
Edad: 24 años.  
Estado civil: Matrimonio en pausa.  
Nacionalidad: Japonesa.  
Grado: Mayor. Piloto Jaeger.  
Especialidad: Pelea a corto alcance.  
Grado en pilotaje de vehículos aeroespaciales.  
Jaegers Mark-5, Mark-6, Mark-7.  
Jaeger actual: Tango Romance (Compañero variable).

 **Sobre la tempestad.**

Hay hombres al que los labios le les desgastan besando damas que hacen escurrir las caricias entre sus muslos y humedecen el deseo que nace en ellas con miradas que aturden y llegan a desarmar hasta al más valiente y versado en la guerra. Hay hombres que se levantan con el traje de villano cuando son héroes, besan a sus putas y se van tirando a la vida con el corazón lleno de fuegos artificiales, y falsos simulados.

En cambio también hay hombres a los que la mentira no les va y prefieren arriesgar la carne al azador y dejarse llevar por un deseo y un amor puro. Aunque no sea idílico, aunque no sea perfecto y esté lleno de defectos, dolor y desgracia. Llenos de tempestad y tifones, con días soleados contados, y el gris de planta en el cielo que les sonríe.

De él.

Yuuri lo supo el día en que por primera vez fue lentamente penetrado. La ansiedad que Viktor mostró desde el primer momento en que se vieron y hasta que dieron el sí parecía haberse esfumado y dejado en su lugar un cándido y atento amante que le había recostado sobre la cama con el mismo cuidado de un caballero ante una dama.

Yuuri no es ninguna dama, y Viktor no es ningún caballero.

Le tiró del cabello para comerle la boca y apretar sus piernas entorno a las caderas obligándolo a empujarse con más fuerza porque no había mayor placer que estar debajo de él, recibiendo su amor. De él, viéndole danzar en su vientre, donde se genera la soledad, donde la maternidad inicia para hacer nido en algún vientre fértil pero no el de Yuuri que es campo minado infecundo.

Una plaga estéril a la que ambos han decidido regar con su amor.

Despacio se besan.

Despacio se hacen.

Despacio se deshuesan.

De amor.

También se muere uno, o dos.

De dolor.

Una estrella le susurra por uno de sus ojos. Su ojo está en una esquina del techo. Yuuri en medio del llanto desenfrenado por la soledad también lo mira, fijamente, y juntos juegan al espejo hasta que no se aguantan y lloran. Lloran quedito, lloran despacito. La estrella azul por su triste, perezosa y vibrante inmovilidad, y Yuuri por mi penosa, contagiosa soledad. Cuando lloran quedito y despacito, logran unirse, y Katsuki se siente miserable

Es un cobarde, debió seguir insistiendo.

Lo extraña.

Y cuando lo ve a las pocas semanas, le hace falta una pierna, pero también un pedazo de su corazón. No le queda nada que ofrecer más que agachar la mirada y sentirse derrotado por el aura angustiosa y triste que rodea al amor de su vida.

Es miserable.

 **Yuri Plisetsky**

 _Hay quienes afirman que el amor es el combustible para mover al mundo, sin embargo, esas personas no nacieron ni vivieron en el mundo que existe hoy. Un mundo donde es la venganza y la guerra lo que mueve al mundo. Sin fuerza ni valentía podríamos seguir vivos. No somos la resistencia, somos los que patearemos el culo a esos monstruos y recuperaremos nuestros futuros_

Nombre: Yuri Plisetsky.  
Edad: 16 años.  
Estado civil: Soltero.  
Nacionalidad: Rusa.  
Grado: Estudiante. Piloto Jaeger.  
Especialidad: Mecánica e ingeniería básica jaeger.  
Jaeger: Mk-6, Mk-7.  
Jaeger actual: Sin clasificar aún.

 **Deseo y esperanza.**

La casa se volvió un pequeño caos mientras que los pasos de Costya Plisetsky resonaban en eco por toda la sala de su hogar. En el sillón sentado su hijo menor con un parche en la barbilla y un brazo vendado. Sus otros dos hijos en las escaleras agazapados escuchando todo. Su esposa sentado ha lado del pequeño rubio lo estrechaba con fuerza contra su costado, del otro lado una maleta improvisada de equipaje que llevaba una camisa de propaganda jaeger, cómics y tres pares de calcetines.

—¿Estás loco, Yura? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! —chilló Costya mientras que manoteaba al aire.

—Querido, los niños son así de juguetones —quiso intervenir Yelena pero la mirada furibunda de su marido la hizo callar casi de inmediato.

—Yura. Quiero que estés consciente que de haber caído de cabeza y no de trasero te pudiste haber matado —rezó el padre del menor mientras quedaba frente a él.

El niño que torcía los ojos poniéndolos en blanco mostrando un total fastidio sólo sabía responder con un escueto: "sí" y un movimiento de cabeza que en lugar de aliviar la furia del cabeza de familia sólo lograba aviviarla más.

—¡¿Me puedes explicar otra vez que hacías a las diez de la noche saltando desde tu ventana hacia la calle?!

—¡Ya te dije! Iba a la academia jaeger, porque me voy a volver piloto, me voy a volver piloto como Viktor Nikiforov y ser mucho mejor que él, tan bueno como Yuuri Katsuki —anunció alterado el menor apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas raspadas por el impacto.

—¿Cómo te explico, hijo? ¿Cómo te explico? —el padre se hincó frente al infante tomándole las manos con pulso tembloroso—. Sé que es tu deseo, sé que quieres ser piloto, sé que juegas y sueñas con eso pero... no todos están hechos para ser pilotos...

No sin un compañero. Y Costya no tenía el corazón ni las ganas de enviar a dos de sus hijos al campo de guerra para ver cómo eran asesinados, partidos por la mitad en el mejor de los casos o quedando parapléjicos en estados vegetativos de por vida. Aspiró por la nariz y las pequeñas manos de su hijo lo tomó por sorpresa. Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los del menor que sin decir palabra le hizo estremecer.

—Voy a volverme un piloto jaeger —resolvió antes de abrazarse a su progenitor.

El rubio mayor aspiró fuerte por la nariz, y estrechó el menudo cuerpo de su hijo, apallando la espalda con toques suaves mientras el menor sencillamente empezaba a sollozar con un llanto leve y discreto. Poco a poco la camisa de Costya Plisetsky se humedeció hasta que los berridos de desolación y desilusión le mojaron la camisa de la pijama de dormir.

Que equivocado estaría.

.

.

 **Cronópios del autor** : HOLA MAZAPANES. Bebés hermosos. Pues casual hubo actualización, sin embargo no es una actualización normal, es un pequeño "bonus" que llegó después de cuatro episodios (?. Y en realidad me inspiré en los bonitos banners que me hizo la talentosa RomiRitz para la publicación en Wattpad, sin embargo acá en no me deja ponerlos, sin embargo, subí el texto porque me gustó como quedó. Tenía ganas de escribir esas y otras escenas cortas pero que no tuvieron cabida en ningún lugar dentro del fic ni siquiera como Flashbacks, así que las incorporé aquí. Hahaha cosas bonitas y no tan trágicas por ser 14 de febrero.

Por cierto, ¿ya me siguen en FB? aparezco como /TiaYukiona subo contenido de Haikyuu!, YoI, Beyblade y otros animes de mi interés, avances de mis fics, recomendaciones de fics, vídeos sobre lugares varios y muchos bocetos feos de escenas de mis fics hahaha, ahí subiré los banners para que los conozcan.

Aprovecho para agradecer a mi amorcito, Shoyo, RomiRitz ella sabe cómo hacer a un Tobio feliz :c te quedaron geniales esos avaters, gracias por inspirarme.

Y también agradezco a los que se dieron el tiempo en escribirme un bonito review, eso me hace feliz, y a los que dieron "follow y favorite". Son lo más. El fin de semana habrá actu así que prepárense que no será tan "rosita" como esto. Hahaha. ¡Los amo!

¡Nos leemos!

St. Yukiona,

quien los ama de corazón, páncreas y pulmón.

.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Dasnvidanya

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri! On Ice** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Au Pacific Rim. **No beteado.**

.

 **.**

 **Danza entre titanes**

 **.**

5.- Dasvidanya

 _Continuación al capítulo uno._

Presente.

El día anterior había sido desastroso. Después de descubrir una pequeña brecha en el inconsciente de Yuuri había podido alcanzar un recuerdo de éste. Dándose cuenta que su motivación para volver con vida no era otro que el imbécil vejestorio que estaba tras el panel de control y al que todos con respeto llamaban Teniente. Viktor Nikiforov. Sabía de antemano que ese hombre fue el esposo de Yuuri, pero verlo desear volver a casa solo para que sus bocas se encontraran y se desarmaran en caricias y dulces palabras que solo los amantes logran darse:

Fue traumático.

En una parte de su cerebro se guardaba la estúpida ilusión de que ambos derivaran* en el enlace y pudieran ser una pareja, que de menos a más se volvieran en algo sólido. Fuese el motivo por el cual las sonrisas le amanecieran cada mañana al moreno y que la razón para mover cada músculo sobrecargado de la mecánica jaeger fuese él. Todos los niños en algún momento terminaban por soñar con acabar siendo el esposo o esposa de su ídolo. Yuri Plisetsky no fue la excepción a la regla y ahora sólo le restaba aceptar la realidad tal cual era.

No tiene cara para pararse frente a todos y escuchar recomendaciones que ya sabe: "No te aferres al recuerdo", "A todos nos pasa", "Ya tendrás otra oportunidad", quizás eso es lo que más le puede, ha caído y perdido una oportunidad de oro por boberías. Porque es una real estupidez el haberse ido persiguiendo como mariposas los recuerdos de su ídolo. Además de que fue peligroso, puesto que toda la carga neuronal se la dejó ir de golpe a Yuuri y éste le regresó el rebote dejándolo inconsciente. ¿Alguna otra prueba para probar que no eran compatibles y derivar en el enlace no era posible?

Mira su casco entre sus manos. El casco negro con vistas azules, tiene su nombre grabado a un extremo: Plisetsky Y. Del otro lado se lee Ronin Warrior. Dentro del casco hay una pequeña colchoneta, es bastante cómodo a decir verdad. Es una magnifica pieza, lo examina buscando nada en concreto, sólo para pasar el rato y no tener que enfrentarse a la realidad. Se da cuenta que hay una pequeña abertura entre el colchón y la armazón del casco donde puede meter una hoja de papel, incluso una fotografía. Había escuchado que hay pilotos que llevan consigo siempre la fotografía de sus seres queridos, por si llegan a morir en batalla y quedan irreconocibles, hechos mierda o sencillamente es imposible recuperar sus cuerpos puedan ir al otro mundo con un recuerdo familiar. Yuri se maldice porque él no logró recuperar una sola fotografía de los Plisetsky, pero al remover la sección acolchonada descubre un listón amarillo, tira de él.

El enlace es silencio.

El día anterior había sido desastroso. Después de que Yuri descubriera una pequeña brecha en su inconsciente el menor había perseguido uno de sus recuerdos. La conmoción produjo un desastroso efecto cadena donde él dejó ir la carga neuronal haciendo que el pequeño rubio colapsara debido a que había salido del enlace de forma abrupta. La inestabilidad había provocado que terminara por causar una interferencia grave en el propio sistema que era un 30% biónico y el 70% mecánico, por suerte se había logrado restablecer apenas Viktor regresó a la cabina.

Entre tener vergüenza, bochorno y sentirse enfermo decidió pasar el resto de la tarde encerrado en su barraca. Sólo salió muy entrada la noche por algo de comer y volvió casi de inmediato a la cama cuando escuchó a la Mariscal y al Teniente General hablar. Por la mañana tuvo que enfrentar la realidad de los acontecimientos y salir de su pequeño agujero para ir hasta el comedor. Ahí se encuentra con la mirada curiosa de todos, es normal, siendo él siempre ha estado rodeado de cuchicheos y rumores, pero es la primera vez en dos o tres años que no es tan evidente.

Toma una rebanada de jamón, una porción de huevo, puré de papas con salsa mongol y dos porciones de fruta. Se siente ansioso, y cuando está ansioso tiende a comer, pasa por los postres y coge cuatro platos de pudín, con todo y bandeja se va directo al hangar. Necesita un poco más de soledad para poner en orden sus propios pensamientos. Después de todo sabe que lo que ocurrió el día anterior no tuvo que haber ocurrido por el simple detalle de que él es un veterano y más allá de eso, le sorprende –en sobremanera—que Yuri ha logrado raspar en su consciencia, ha logrado ver lo que nadie desde su hermana Mari ha logrado ver: parte de sus memorias. Se siente ligeramente frustrado y confundido, pues no está seguro si él mismo le ha permitido a Yuri ver eso, y sí lo hizo ¿cuál es el punto de mostrarle un recuerdo sexual con su exmarido? ¿Acaso era su forma de decirle: No niño, que el interés que hay en mí no vaya más allá porque amo a alguien más? Ese no es su estilo, y más porque el propio Yuuri ha indagado en los recuerdos del rubio y sabe de ese profundo amor que piensa tener el menor hacia él. Pero la moneda tiene otro lado, y existe una probabilidad que esa ranura que Yuri ha logrado encontrar, pasa porque así son las cosas, porque existe una auténtica compatibilidad y eso aterra por una parte a Yuuri.

Lo que más le aterra a Yuuri no es compartir el enlace con alguien, sus memorias, sino que inmersas en esa memoria encuentren a ese monstruo que reside en él. Esa bestia llena de dolor y agonía que durante tantos años ha estado alimentando, ese miedo irracional que nace cada vez que se planta con dos pies frente a esas colosales bestias y debe hacer frente en nombre de la eternidad. Lo que más le aterra a Yuuri en esos momentos, es que a Yuri se le caiga el héroe y vea que es el mismo niño de trece años que cargaba su perro muerto aferrándose a la esperanza de que éste se encontraba vivo. Lo que más le aterra a Yuuri es que alguien más quede atrapado en la oscuridad que lo consume cuando cierra los ojos y se queda en silencio.

—¿Otra vez comiendo solo? —pregunta alguien detrás de él, y la mirada avellana se topa con un par de botas militares. Aunque las reconoce casi de inmediato, porque una de ellas no es calzada por un pie, sino por una prótesis.

Durante medio segundo se siente aliviado que sea Viktor, pero poco después lo cunde la vergüenza.

—Él entró a cabeza, vio uno de nuestros recuerdos —comenta sin querer dar más explicaciones, sin tener que afrontar una posible reprimenda, burla o reclamo por parte del mayor: "Así que tienes sueños húmedos conmigo" o algo por el estilo.

Yuri siente a Viktor sentarse a su lado con mucho cuidado. Después de dos años él ya se puede manejar perfectamente, sus movimientos son fluidos y normales, al principio cuando recién empezó a usar la prótesis de aliación de metales e impresión en 4D había sido todo problema, en algún momento recuerda a Viktor fuera de sí, lanzándole a la cara la prótesis y dejándolo con el labio sangrando. Ese violento hombre no había sido el Viktor al que le dio el sí frente a sus respectivos hermanos, sin embargo el psicólogo le advirtió a Yuuri que probablemente ocurriría algo como eso. Negó, no quería hundirse en ese recuerdo, no en esos momentos en que por un recuerdo se encontraba sumido en una especie de aislamiento social.

—Lo sé —responde Viktor sacando de sus cavilaciones al moreno que al mirar a su exmarido lo nota pensativo.

Los pies de ambos cuelgan del pasillo colgante que se encuentra en altos sobre la cabeza del jaeger Tango Romance, al cual le hacen reformas tras su última batalla.

—Dudo mucho que tú hayas querido mostrarle algo como… eso —murmura Viktor, el ruso jamás ha sido pudoroso, sin embargo, ahora tratan de un tema en apariencia delicada y quedan sobrando los chistes sucios—. Aquí, la cuestión es de sí él fue capaz de ver por sí mismo eso. Porque de ser así, Yuuri encontraste a tu copiloto.

Los ojos de Yuuri se fijan en los del ruso y baja la cabeza. Al ruso se le encoge el corazón puesto que jamás ha gustado de ver sufrir al moreno, si en su momento hizo que ese hermoso rostro se distorsionara ante el dolor que él mismo provocó puede decir con total certeza que se arrepiente y el pago a ello lo da cada madrugada cuando al girar su rostro no encuentra a Yuuri a su lado. Un nudo en el estomago se le forma cuando la cabeza del moreno se recarga en su hombro y Viktor solo atina de forma automática en rodearle el cuerpo para abrazarlo contra él. Nikiforov entiende mejor que nadie lo que es tener a alguien en tu cabeza, y sabe que Yuuri durante muchos años jugo al malabarista exentándose de ese suplicio, pero ahora ha encontrado a su talón de Aquiles.

El enlace es silencio.

Las primeras derivaciones al enlace suelen ser experiencias casi traumáticas, sobre todo si conoces a la persona que se volverá intruso en tu intimidad. Yuuri ha estado meditando desde que terminó de hablar con Viktor después del desayuno, hasta que el altavoz anuncio la nueva prueba neuronal del Ronin Warrior y debe presentarse nuevamente en el andel. Ajustando sus guantes camina hacia la compuerta trasera de la cabeza del jaeger, lleva el casco negro con vistas azules debajo de su brazo. Lo ha alineado la noche anterior pues lo sintió ligeramente flojo y no quiere ningún tipo de accidentes. Ingresa hasta la cabina del jaeger. Yuuri se siente inusualmente tranquilo, lo peor que pudo pasar ya pasó el día anterior, peor que eso solo activar el cañón de plasma, peor que eso disparar el cañón de plasma con todos ahí, peor que eso que un Kaiju ataque. Sin embargo las posibilidades son irrisorias y se vuelve a colocar en la misma consola de lado de derecho, la columna biomecánica se adhiere a su espalda y siente el estremecimiento de las agujas haciéndole una terrible presión, dura medio segundo antes de estar en posición. El casco ajusta mejor que el día anterior, es un buen presagio.

— _Piloto uno en cubierta y en línea_ —anuncia la voz robótica y femenina.

—Tómelo con calma, Mayor —pide la mariscal desde la consola en el centro de mando.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien —anuncia Yuuri desde la cabina del jaeger revisando sus propias lecturas en la pantalla holográfica que se presenta ante él. A diferencia de los jaeger Mark-6, el Mark-7 tiene muchos más controles, y estadísticas. Todo es más preciso y bastante simple de manipular, no hay nada que no se pueda resolver de forma manual y automática.

— _Piloto dos en cubierta_ —anuncia la voz robótica, y en la pantalla de la base Viktor nota como el corazón de Yuuri se agita nervioso.

—Signos vitales estables —dice Viktor para tranquilizar a Yuuri y a la Mariscal, pues aunque se encuentra un poco agitado no es motivo por el cual deban de alarmarse, aún está dentro de los parámetros.

—Lamento llegar tarde —gruñe Yuuri y se acomoda en su arnés. Frunce el ceño con auténtico dolor ante las agujas que se inserta en su espina dorsal y se remueve incómodo, aunque el dolor remite casi de inmediato pues ahora se concentra en que su carga neuronal está a punto de ser compartida.

—Piloto dos en línea.

Se miran el uno al otro. Los pilotos no se dicen nada. Se concentran en la voz de Viktor que anuncia el enlace en menos de quince segundos.

—Qué bueno que viniste —murmura Yuuri aunque toda la cabina de mando lo escucha, nadie habla para no interrumpirlos. Les brindan esa curiosidad.

—La siguiente vez que me muestres algo así te golpearé hasta hacerte mierda —responde.

Quedan cinco segundos.

—De acuerdo —sonríe por breves instantes Yuuri antes de tomar aire. Yuri lo observa concentrado aguantando la respiración, y lo imita pero justo toma aire en el momento en que se sumerge convirtiendo todo en un borrón blanco y azul.

Nikolai Plisetsky empuja al pequeño Yuri de la espalda mientras éste pedalea. Mamá y papá Plisetsky aplauden y se ríen porque el pequeño Yuri se tambalea para todos lados. Ahora ya no es tan pequeños y está babeando viendo en el televisor a un joven Yuuri Katsuki que uniformado está a un lado del pie de su jaeger acaban de salvar Cabos, México de un ataque. A su lado Mari es la que da la entrevista y Yuuri luce hermoso y soberbio, no se ve minúsculo como el resto de las personas a lado de esa enorme bestia de acero y núcleo radioactivo, su porte se engarza perfectamente con la imagen estoica. Y de pronto están ahí, en Cabos. Yuri puede ver a través de los ojos de Yuuri como todo da vueltas, siente el cuerpo temblar pues Yuuri acaba de matar a una bestia de miles de toneladas y las piernas las tiene como flan, está a punto de desmayarse y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse ahí de pie con el casco entre sus manos.

Esa mirada arrogante en realidad es cansancio y extenuación, se odia porque cometió muchos errores, Yuuri del recuerdo sabe que pudo haberlo hecho mejor y se siente miserable, el Yuuri de ese recuerdo no toma importancia a que salvo millones de vida, solo se regordea en la incapacidad que tuvo durante un breve segundo de duda en la que expuso la vida propia y la de su hermana. Yuuri del recuerdo y el Yuuri a su lado no son más que dioses infectados de humanidad por la terrible y enorme responsabilidad que les adhirieron sin pedirlo.

—Cuidado. Carga neuronal.

—Katsuki, Plisetsky deben de alinearse —dice alterado Viktor mientras todos los avisos de desalineamiento resuenan en los monitores de la cabina.

—Sácalos —ordena Mila.

—¡Estoy bien! —ambos responden al mismo tiempo saliendo del sopor en el que se habían sumergido. Alarmados se miran entre ellos al mismo tiempo. Han coordinado escalofriantemente bien.

—Enlace neuronal estable. 98% de afinidad.

Viktor se deja caer contra su silla cerrando los ojos entre aliviado y horrorizado al ver que todo resulta. Un aullido de conmoción resuena en el cuarto de mando y Mila sonríe inevitablemente también con tranquilidad, siempre temió lo peor. Ronin Warior mueve ambas manos al mismo tiempo que sus pilotos que han estabilizado los dos hemisferios del cerebro. Aprietan los puños y Yuri quiere probar cuando puede aplastar esa cosa pero se contiene al secundar el pensamiento calmo de Yuuri.

—Esto es…

—Lo sé.

Ambos están en silencio y se miran las manos. El panel les muestra estadísticas de todo a su alrededor. Cuantos Jaeger hay en el puente de lanzamiento, cuantas personas hay, cuantas de ellas están "heridas", cuántas hay sanas, cuántas portan armas. Cuando la cabeza del jaeger se gira hacia la cabina de mando, hace un close-up el frontal del rostro de Mila Babicheva, de Viktor Nikiforov y el resto de autoridades que hay en ese lugar, en la pantalla de los jaeger frente a los pilotos hay una pequeña reseña sobre quién es quién. La base de datos del cerebro de esa maquina es precisa y grande, da miedo.

—Prueba de alineación, terminada.

—Vamos a probar los reflejos finos —pide Yuuri mientras activa los controles remotos dejándole la carga momentáneamente a Yuri que gime pero mantiene las manos del jaeger al aire. Abriendo y cerrando los dedos de la monstruosa maquina. Abajo una grúa acerca con cuidado a los pies del jaeger una bola de metal de proporciones épicas, pero para los que están dentro del robot es apenas una pelusa.

—Ronin Warrior al mando, entrando a modo manual —anuncia Katsuki y vuelve a tomar su parte de carga y Yuri suspira aliviado, los músculos los siente tensos. Y Yuuri sonríe de lado, al tanto los dos al mismo tiempo alistan sus manos y hacen flexionarse al jaeger para tomar aquella pelota de basura metálica—. Despacio, Yura, no te precipites.

—¡¿Por qué me dices Yura tan de pronto?! —Yuri se altera pero retoma la compostura cuando una alarma suena pero enseguida se calla.

—¿De verdad quieres que lo diga con el micrófono abierto a todos en la cabina de mando? —cuestiona Yuuri con un tono ligeramente burlón y Yuri sonrojado maldice aplasta con más fuerza de la necesaria el pedazo de chatarra que se deshace como una hoja de papel de arroz rígida en la mano de un humano cualquiera. Pues está claro que Yuuri Katsuki fue capaz de indagar en esa fantasía infantil en la que él lo llama cariñosamente: "Yura", como símbolo de cercanía y fraternidad.

—Muy bien, dejen sus intimidades para después, la estabilidad neuronal está bien —dice Viktor por el comunicador de ambos—. Y en teoría van bien con la prueba de reflejos finos. Lancen la bola al objetivo, Ronin Warrior —ordena Viktor con voz neutra.

El corazón le late a mil por hora a Yuri, que incluso puede ignorar esa extraña sensación de amor irracional que emerge dentro de él hacia Viktor producto de compartir la cabeza con Yuuri que es el emisor de todos esos sentimientos que se desbordan. Tiene ganas de patearle el culo para que reaccione pero sabe que el que tenga esos sentimientos son los que probablemente lo mantengan cuerdos ahí en el enlace, y el que lo ayude a estar aterrizado guiándolo cuidadosamente para encestar la bola de fierros viejos en un hoyo profundo usado para dicho fin.

Abajo en la plataforma todo tiembla y se estremece ante los golpeteos furiosos de la bola de metal, la gente se debe de sostener porque son tales los movimientos que puede caer, el ruido es fatal pero en la cabina del jaeger nada se escucha más que su voz y el crujir de los metales moverse.

—¿El enlace siempre es así? —pregunta Yuri mientras vuelve a recaer en él toda la carga corporal del jaeger pues el mayor se ha puesto a maniobrar sobre el panel de control frente a él asegurándose que todas las armas tuvieran el seguro de protección en interiores y que el oxígeno estuviera funcionando bien, que todo marchara perfectamente, pues esa prueba no sólo es prueba para ellos sino para el Mark-7 el primero en su clase.

—No lo sé… —responde sincero—. Oxígeno con ligera fuga en el sector lateral. Suficiente para combate —aunque no están en un combate sigue los protocolos necesarios.

—Anotado, Ronin Warrior —dice Viktor. Cabina de mando.

—Los técnicos lo van a revisar en cuanto termine su prueba. Activen el protocolo de emergencia al finalizar —ordena Mila que usurpa por un momento la voz de Viktor.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —pregunta con esfuerzos Yuri aún sosteniendo el peso completo del jaeger.

—Confirmado —Yuuri ahora monitorea los signos vitales de su compañero con la carga física y se da cuenta que es demasiada para él. Aligera quedándose él con una parte, pero es demasiado trabajo concentrarse en mantener carga física, carga neuronal y además hacer los movimientos manuales de activación de controles—. A pesar que tengo más de cinco años en servicio, desde la muerte de mi hermana nadie había derivado un enlace neuronal en el que fuesen capaces de ver mis recuerdos, Yura —inquiere Katsuki—. En pocas palabras… —los ojos avellanas se fijan en los esmeralda—, eres especial.

El enlace es todo menos silencio.

La prueba da por terminado con un éxito del casi 100%, siente los músculos jodidos. Por breves momentos Yuuri dejaba que él se hiciera cargo de manipular la parte física del jaeger mientras se encargaba de los controles y protocolos, y es justo por eso mismo que el éxito es casi del 100% pues los técnicos y operadores, así como el Mayor, la Mariscal y el Teniente se dan cuenta que es demasiado esfuerzo físico que quizás el cuerpo de Yuri no logre soportar en un combate real.

Los pilotos son reclutados desde que son niños. En un principio, y durante la segunda gran guerra cuando el abismo se abrió por segunda ocasión fueron prácticamente niños los que contuvieron la amenaza, no obstante, los que lograron sobrevivir tuvieron problemas óseos y musculares bastante graves pues el esfuerzo había sido demasiado, a partir de ese momento se acordó de forma unánime por el consejo del Cuerpo de Defensa del Pacífico que los pilotos todos serían mínimamente mayores de 16 años.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Yuratchka? —Otabek se acerca a su amigo rubio para entregarle una lata de soda que el rubio se pone debajo del mentón. Aún puede sentir la presión de la soldadura del casco y el cuello del uniforme haciéndole corte en esa área. Le duele, y de hecho tiene enrojecido, todo él está sonrojado y acalorado. Los huesos los siente triturados y no se quiere ni siquiera imaginar cómo es estar dentro de un jaeger en pleno combate.

—Sí… —alude con voz suave y muy baja, casi rasposa.

—Escuche que todo salió bien —Halaga Altin mirando el ir y venir de los ingenieros y técnicos con asuntos urgentes siempre.

—Pues… mejor que ayer, sí, en esta ocasión ya pude salir por mi propio pie —señala en tono bromista y Otabek le concede riendo suavemente.

—No creo que se enojen contigo si dices que no puedes.

—Sí puedo —arremete el ruso casi de inmediato—. Sólo… es cuestión que me ejercite, no he hecho ejercicio en todo este tiempo que he estado aquí.

—Porque habías estado delicado de salud. No puedes lanzar el trabajo de tantas personas por la borda solo por un deseo egoísta, expones tu vida… y la de tu acompañante, Yura.

—Otabek —la mirada esmeralda se vuelve afilada y el kazajo se la sostiene imperturbable como siempre. En silencio entre ellos el duelo se alza y el primero en salir de la contienda es el mayor que se incorpora.

—Sólo no quiero que resultes dañado, Yura.

—Gracias —responde el aludido sin mirar al piloto que se aleja.

—Cuando Yuuri tenía más o menos tu edad le fascinaba esconderse si no tenía deberes quéhacer —ahora es Viktor el que se deja caer a lado de Yura. Sobresaltado el rubio mira a su compatriota. Sobresaltado, y confundido por lo que le está diciendo—. Él llegó sin pedirlo, abrazado a la pierna de su hermana mayor… siempre ocultándose porque era muy joven y todos creían que pronto iba a morir, que era un estorbo innecesario —el albino mira como un par de técnicos llevan empujando una pesada parte del núcleo de algún jaeger. Van seis hombres fornidos y la carreta apenas se mueve un poco—. A veces lo encontraba dentro de alguna cabina de jaeger y otras leyendo en los pies de éstos… nunca hablaba con nadie, supongo que era su forma de escudarse de no tener que sufrir en caso de perder a alguien… si no se encariñaba con nadie, no iba a sufrir el perder a alguien —reza.

—¿Por qué demonios me est- —los dedos del mayor lo acallan. Sus manos huelen a aceite y metal, sus uñas están re-negrecidas a pesar de que están limpias. Apenas lo nota Yuri pero Viktor lleva un overol de trabajo que lleva aceite fresco en él. Si aspira un poco más podría percibir el olor característico que suelta el oxígeno comprimido, que es algo así a lo que huele una habitación encerrada con el aire acondicionado a toda potencia. Así es, el oxígeno tiene aroma.

—Yo jamás pude derivar con Yuuri, su carga emocional es demasiada como para que soportara su carga neuronal —explica mirándolo a los ojos apartando lentamente sus dedos de los labios de Plisestsky—. Pero por algún motivo, tú, un simple niño arrogante y prepotente que no es capaz de escuchar los consejos y sugerencias de sus amigos puede derivar el enlace con Yuuri, y lo peor es que su compatibilidad aunque me está matando… existe, ahí está y aunque eres un simple peón del cual me puedo deshacer en cualquier momento… eres un peón que se puede convertir en clave para salvar el día —los ojos de Viktor han adquirido un brillo especialmente tétrico.

Yuri se siente ofendido, pero también atacado y siente miedo pues aquello parece una amenaza.

—No expongas a Yuuri —advierte—. Si expones a Yuuri y ambos mueren, iré por ti al infierno —se acercó hasta el oído ajeno—, y haré que regresar a él sea el paraíso.

Viktor se incorpora y su prótesis hace un ruido contundente mientras avanza para ayudar a los ingenieros y técnicos que quieren mover aquella enorme pieza.

Yuri traga saliva y lanza al piso la lata de soda que antes le dio Otabek.

Maldice su suerte, y a la madre que parió al bastardo de Viktor Nikiforov.

.

Se está bañando con el chorro de agua frío cayendo sobre su cuerpo a todo lo que da –en esa base el agua caliente solo se tiene una vez por semana, tienen que racionar ese tipo de lujos, y lo agradece pues el agua caliente solo ayudaría a menguar sus irrisorios sentimientos-, con las gotas de agua fría que parecen aguja clavándose en todo su cuerpo quiere deshacerse de toda esa desgraciada y desafortunada experiencia, pues a pesar de que uno de sus sueños de infancia se hizo realidad –el hacer enlace con Yuuri Katsuki-, siente que ha estado pegando contra pared desde que piso esa base militar. No existe la posibilidad de desistir, no ahora que alcanzó parte de su deseo. Ahora es cuando debe mantenerse firme. No dejarse caer, ni amedrentar. Es cierto que Otabek tiene razón en cuanto exponer su vida y la de su compañero, pero confía en sus propias posibilidades, en que él lograra sacar adelante su propio cuerpo, transformarlo para no ser un estorbo para Katsuki y así juntos sacar adelante cada misión que tengan al frente.

O al menos eso es lo que desea, ese es su nuevo objetivo.

Jamás se ha dado por vencido cuando se trata de algo que se proponga. En esa vida no le queda nada más, ni familia ni nación por la cual luchar. Solo sus convicciones, sólo sus propósitos que se vaya imponiendo. Es tan fácil torcerse en la vida que adopta pero al mismo tiempo tan fácil esperanzarse, que decide seguir siendo iluso e infantil, y seguir adelante por el sendero que se ha impuesto como camino de vida.

Es mejor de esa manera. El jabón se escurre, huele a lavanda, se lo ha regalado Yuuri hace un momento que fue a hablar con él para ver cómo se encontraba, escuchar qué le pareció ese segundo enlace, aunque el primero que dio resultados reales. Katsuki es mucho más amable de lo que hubiera imaginado antes, demasiado noble y una persona carismática aunque no lo reconozca. Se atribuye muchos defectos que no posee, y si los posee Yuri los ve como identidad de propia del ser humano, quizás por eso, porque lo desespera que se vea con ojos despreciativos es que lo maltrata y se vuelve incapaz de hablarle de forma amable como quisiera. O quizás solo el ser agresivo es su propio estilo.

Por un instante cierra los ojos nuevamente repasando el día que tuvo antes de que la luz azul de la habitación se vuelva roja y amarilla, alterna y se resbala se golpea la espalda molida contra la loseta del pequeño cubículo del baño y tiene que arrastrarse para salir corriendo tirando de su uniforme de forma instintiva. Las sirenas arden en los altavoces como la voz de la mariscal distorsionada por los amplificadores.

— _Ronin Warrior, Fatal Fantasy, December Black a bahía de lanzamiento, en cinco minutos._

El corazón de Yuri se contrae aterrado y la adrenalina hace su trabajo liberando las hormonas que producen que la conmoción se vuelva un impulso violento, casi corrosivo que lo lleva hasta los cambiadores donde se pone de forma más rápida de lo esperado el uniforme jaeger. El casco en su mano y corre hacia el andel. Al otro lado del pasillo nota que Katsuki también corre, sin embargo antes de partir junto con él hacia el puente que los llevara al ascensor para abordar la cabina del Ronin Warrior ve que Viktor Nikiforov lo detiene del brazo para halarlo hacia él y comerle la boca sin más remedio.

El rubio se congela un segundo y se obliga a continuar hacia el ascensor. Contrariado por lo que vio, por lo que Viktor le dijo y por lo que sabe sobre los pensamientos de Yuuri. El ascensor sube vertiginoso la altura de jaeger. La luz roja y amarilla sigue siendo lo único que ilumina el escenario. Más allá nota como las puertas del techo se abren dejando ver un cielo ennegrecido sin una sola nube o estrella. Las aspas de los helicópteros hacen un ruido similar al que debe de hacer el interior de un toro enfurecido y algunos ingenieros se encargan de enganchar y asegurar a los jaegers con las naves que los acercaran hasta la zona de impacto. Se pone el casco mientras toma los papeles que alguien le entrega y escucha sin escuchar nada de lo que le dicen. Todo pasa en flashes rápidos y contundentes que lo confunden.

Está en la cabina del jaeger y el corazón sigue latiendo. Apenas se da cuenta que ya está en el lado izquierdo, en el hemisferio del corazón.

—Piloto dos en cubierta y en línea.

¿En qué momento las agujas han entrado en su piel? Esta vez no las sintió en lo más mínimo ni siquiera ha sentido o escuchado cuando Yuuri ha hecho lo mismo, lo ve a su lado tranquilo, calmado. Las luces del monitor iluminan el casco del japonés y detrás de la visera de vidrio, su rostro. Los ojos avellana se han transformado y hay fuego en ellos. Sus dedos se mueven rápido en el panel de control. Y reacciona Yuri cuando siente una fuerte sacudida que lo hace caer en que ya no es el simulador y el frío que probablemente hace afuera se está colando debajo de su uniforme térmico. Todo se remueve.

—Ronin Warrior al mando —es la voz firme y sin titubeos de Yuuri, esa que siempre imaginó Yuri pero que hasta el momento no había tenido oportunidad de conocer, y ese no es Katsuki, en definitiva es otra persona. Katsuki se relame los labios y copiosamente Yuri trata de negarse la imagen de él y Viktor besándose, pues suplanta a Viktor y el que besa a Katsuki es él.

—Suerte Yuratchka —escucha en la radio.

—¿Qué? ¿Otabek? —pregunta por fin Yuri.

Los arnés se desprenden y el jaeger cae de pie en medio del Océano Pacífico. Hay un conteo que va de diez al uno, y al llegar al uno, su mente se llena de un pequeño Yuuri que recorre estrechas calles de una ciudad japonesa, va corriendo, corriendo muy lejos como si huyera de algo. Cuando gira su mirada nota a una adolescente de cabello crespo y negro, que al atrapar al pequeño Yuuri lo hace dar vueltas. El deseo negado en el corazón de Yuuri hace eco en la cabeza de Yuri cuando la imagen se distorsiona y se da cuenta el rubio que quien abraza al pequeño niño no es la mujer de cabello crespo sino el propio Yuuri y el niño tiene rasgos de él, pero también rasgos de Viktor Nikiforv. El deseo oculto en el corazón del piloto.

—No es pecado que desees cosas, Yura —murmura Yuuri con ojos serios vigilantes al frente—. Es pecado cuando no haces nada por obtenerlo y te des por vencido cuando no puedes realizarlo… —infiere antes de que un golpe los mande de lleno hacia atrás.

—Espada activada —ordena Yura y éste encaja la espada en el suelo marino evitando que el eco de expansión por el golpe los derribe por completo.

—Bien hecho —felicita Viktor por el radio.

—Nos quedamos con Katsumoto, December Black y Fatal Fantasy se harán cargo de Ooji.

—De acuerdo —responde Yura que al mismo tiempo que Yuuri preparan el puño para golpear al Kaiju que se ha ido sobre ellos. Tiene dos cuernos como un toro y una cola con aspas como púas en toda la extensión.

—Debemos… de atacar el cerebro secundario —ordena Yuuri, pues a pesar de que estuvo dando las indicaciones desde que despegaron del domo militar, al entrar al enlace Yuuri descubre que Yuri ha estado divagando y no ha escuchado absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué tal va el enlace, Teniente? —pregunta la Mariscal mirando todo desde pantalla.

—Fuerte y estable —responde Viktor.

—¿Y la carga física del ranger Plisetsky.

—Puede seguir adelante.

—Mantenme informada —ordena Mila supervisando los otros dos jaegers.

—¡¿Dónde están los análisis?! ¡Dónde está el cerebro secundario! —vocifera la voz de Yuri desde los altavoces en el centro de comando.

—No impaciente, cabo —arremete Mila directo al micrófono.

Y Yura maldice en ruso, Yuuri se ríe a pesar de que están forcejeando contra el animal el cual los derriba y los hunde en el mar. Las chispas saltan dentro de la cabina y ambos pilotos siguen forcejeando con fuerza para empujar.

—¡Activa el cañón de plasma central! —ordena Yuuri mientras es él quien sostiene absolutamente todo el peso físico. Yuri suelta un momento los controles y sus hombros lo agradecen mientras presiona los botones del mando manual activando el plasma central, mismo que dispara una onda verde que va directo al pecho del kaiju que chilla y el alarido es aterrador, Yuri gime asustado y esos breves momentos que le sirven a ambos militares para incorporarse y reagruparse le hacen ver que está ahí, en batalla frente a la amenaza mundial. Gime asustado y el enlace se debilita un 30%.

—Cuidado, sobrecarga neuronal.

Yuuri gime sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—¡Yuuri! —grita Viktor y solo altera más a Yuri que se gira para ver que su compañero se ha flexionado.

—Tranquilo, Yura… estamos juntos —Yuuri retoma el mando de todo el jaeger, y de la carga neuronal de Yuri que sofocado tiembla. Otro alarido del kaiju que con su cola los manda varios metros lejos y Yuuri grita con dolor, y Yuri recibe ese dolor también.

—¡Restablezcan! —ordena Viktor ya de pie en el control de mando—. ¡Yuuri! —está desesperado.

—Desplieguen ataques evasivos ¡Ahora! —ordena Mila.

Los helicópteros vuelven a sobrevolar la escena, y empiezan a disparar directo hacia el kaiju tratando de darle una ventana de escape al jaeger. Pero éste no se mueve. Uno de los aviones cae haciendo una gran explosión, la cola del kaiju derriba un segundo avión, y Yuri agita la mano.

—Cañón de plasma, activado.

Dispara el cañón de plasma contra la punta de la cola del animal haciendo que ésta se despedace y el helicóptero que iba a hacer atacado logre salir de ahí. Yuuri agita la otra mano al mismo tiempo que Yuri mientras que la espada que el jaeger aún mantiene en la mano derecha se ilumina de azul y dan una tajada precisa en el hombro del kaiju que retrocede lamentándose en fuertes alaridos.

—Piensa… en que si lo matamos… no escucharás más eso —murmura Yuuri aún jadeante incorporándose. Yuri cayó en un recuerdo, en el recuerdo de su escuela siendo atacada por los kaiju y aquella noche le ha dejado en un leve shock que ha producido un desastre en cadena pero del cual están saliendo gracias a la mente fría de Yuuri y sus palabras, pocas palabras pero suficientes como para hacer que el menor se mantenga entero—. Vamos a enseñarles como… decimos "bienvenido" en ruso —infiere el japonés y el jaeger toma su pose de ataque.

—Mejor… enseñemosle a decir "Dasvidanya" —responde Yuri mientras ambos sonríen y se preparan para recibir el ataque del monstruo que desaforado corre hacia ellos acumulando ácido en su boca listo para ser escupido. La espada se agita en el aire y el jaeger comienza a correr también. Las olas del océano son meros charcos debajo de esas poderosas pisadas, y al enfrentarse masa contra masa, un chirrido ensordecedor le aturde los oídos a los que sobrevuelan en helicóptero.

El cuerpo se le sacude cuando la cola del monstruo colapsa contra el pecho del robot que retrocede varios metros y se estampa contra el suelo marino irremediablemente ante el impacto. Cualquier humano hubiera muerto a esa caída, pero estando en un jaeger eres casi un dios. Y aunque el corazón se le detiene dos segundos, al tercero puede reaccionar porque es Yuuri en su cabeza el que lo hace levantarse sin decir una sola palabra. Se vuelven a alistar y esta vez es su turno de arremeter, y hacer caer a ese maldito demonio. Alista la segunda espada en la mano izquierda, y la noche en el pacífico se alumbra en azul y verde, cuando Ronin Warior salta sobre el kaiju, gira haciendo un primer corte en la cabeza de éste y el segundo a lo largo de su espalda. El monstruo gime taladrando los tímpanos de todos y el chirrido del jaeger cayendo y rompiendo el mar es un espectáculo que Otabek disfruta excitado desde el helicóptero.

Si un sonido tiene el apocalipsis, debe de ser ese.

..

Cronopiops del autor: En este capítulo, sinceramente me emocioné DEMASIADO escribiéndole. Traigo el hype sensible porque acabo de ver la película por quinta vez, no sé todavía si me gustó mucho o me quedó a deber. La idea central me pareció bastante predecible porque algo así me imaginé para el fic, de hecho, estoy cambiando el fic porque es bastante similar a la secuela, y bueno, no quiero que digan: "Le plagiaste todo a Pacific Rim 2". Pos no. (? Espero les guste el capítulo Les mando mucho amor3

¡Gracias por leer, mazapanes!

¡Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón!

¡ !


End file.
